


Grandes descobertas e uma família

by MazzolaJackson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Severus faz uma descoberta muito poderosa que deixa Remus muito feliz.





	1. Primeiro de setembro de 1970

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Grandes Descobertas e um Família.
> 
> Autor: Mazzola Jackson 
> 
> Shipper: Severus Snape e Remus Lupin.
> 
> Disclaimer: os personagens não são meus! E não quero nada com isso.!
> 
> Sinopse: Severus faz uma descoberta muito poderosa que deixa Remus muito feliz.

****

 

 

**Capitulo um**

**Primeiro de setembro de 1970**

**Expresso Hogwarts**

Um menino miúdo estava subindo a bordo do trem acompanhado do pai que o levou a uma certa cabine onde na vidraça tinha um nome  _Remus John Lupin_. O garoto miúdo era um garoto moreno de cabelos castanhos, olhos âmbar, muito pálido e assustado. Muitas crianças estavam subindo a bordo naquela hora, ninguém queria se atrasar para um novo ano em Hogwarts, muitos queriam rever os velhos amigos.

-Tenha uma boa aula meu filho. –disse o pai do garotinho

-Obrigado pai. –respondeu o menino

O homem saiu do trem antes que começasse a sair do lugar. Logo o corredor estava cheio de crianças procurando cabines vazias. Um menino de cabelos e olhos negros foi até o último vagão e viu um nome escrito ali e estranhou aquilo, pois sabia que a cabine dos professores ficava na frente de todos os outros vagões. Resolveu entrar para saber quem estava ali mantendo uma cabine só para ele.

Quando entrou viu apenas um menino sentado lendo um livro muito concentrado, aquilo era estranho, porque ele ia querer ficar isolado dos outros ele não entendia.

-Porque está sozinho? –perguntou assustando o garoto.

-Porque eu não posso ter amigos, então saia da minha cabine antes que eu chame um professor ou um monitor, por invasão de privacidade! –respondeu o garoto rude.

-Você é Remus Lupin? –perguntou ignorando a resposta do outro.

-Sim e daí? –perguntou não entendo o porquê do outro ignorar a resposta dele.

-Sou Severus...

-Tobias Snape, sim eu sei quem é você. –interrompeu o outro.

-Como me conhece? –perguntou o outro um pouco assustado com a resposta do outro.

-Fui seu amigo quando tínhamos quatro anos, mas então eu sumi para sempre. Nunca mais quis ser amigo de alguém, não depois do que aconteceu com minha mãe. –respondeu.

-Remus, você não devia ter sumido do parque! Eu gostava da nossa amizade! –respondeu o outro se permitindo chorar de felicidade por encontrar um velho amigo.

-A gente não vai mais ser amigo Severus...

-Deixe de ser egoísta, eu amava a nossa amizade, só me dê um motivo para não querer essa amizade de volta! –disse magoado.

-O motivo pela qual eu nunca mais apareci no porque, foi por que eu fui transformado num lobisomem, agora realmente você não vai querer saber de mim, então por favor vá embora e me deixe em paz com minha vida inútil, eu não posso ter amigos ou até mesmo família e você sabe qual era o meu grande sonho, nunca vou poder realizá-lo. –respondeu Remus se sentando novamente no banco, onde chorou tanto.

-Não precisa ficar assim, você sempre foi forte, vai superar isso...

-Impossível superar algo como isso, acho que você não entendeu não é, eu não sou mais humano! –gritou o garotinho.

-Remus, por favor, não jogue fora o pouco que você conseguiu sendo o meu amigo, e sim você é humano sim, eu te vejo como humano e não como um animal! –respondeu e sentou ao lado de Remus puxando ele para um abraço apertado.

-Eu odeio as noites de lua cheia, eu não consigo me controlar, eu não queria ser lobisomem, eu me odeio tanto! –desabafou chorando no ombro de Severus.

Severus ficou ali com Remus a viagem toda, conversaram, desabafaram muito, contaram seus medos um ao outro, jogaram xadrez para passar o tempo, mas logo se viram cansados com o jogo. Remus tinha lançado um feitiço na porta para que mais ninguém entrasse ali, só permitiria o velho amigo.

Remus aproveitou e contou um pouco sobre lobisomem. Lhe contou que todo lobisomem escolhe o seu parceiro com onze anos, lhe contou que a maioria dos lobisomens se descobrem gays, Remus não queria ser gay, achava aquilo muito estranho e assustador, mas também não podia ficar a ser parceiro. Mesmo que fosse um outro homem, Remus não conseguiria viver ser ele ou ela.

Severus sorriu para o amigo, ninguém sabia, mas mantinha uma grande paixão por Remus, mas também não queria estragar nada deixaria que Remus fizesse sua escolha, mesmo que não fosse ele. Deixaria que o amigo fosse feliz com quem ele escolhesse e ia apoiá-lo em tudo.

Logo se ouviu o barulho do trem começando a parar, os dois se apressaram para colocar as vestes de Hogwarts. Os dois desceram juntos e permaneceram juntos até chegar ao castelo.

**Seleção de Casas**

Severus e Remus ficaram juntos no mesmo barco, junto com dois garotos morenos. Remus sentou ao lado de Severus, já que não queria fazer amizade com ninguém só com ele, o velho amigo. Eles andaram no barquinho até passar por baixo de uma ponte que dava direto para uma entrada secreta de Hogwarts. Logo a escadaria que dava direto no Salão Principal estava lotada de crianças de onze anos. Os dois garotos que vieram juntos com Severus e Remus permaneceram juntos como se fossem irmãos.

Uma senhora estava à espera deles com um chapéu longo e pontudo, Remus ficou assustado com a mulher, lembrou de seu pai dizer que a mulher se chamava Prof. Minerva McGonagall, diretora da Casa Grifinória. Severus olhou para Remus que estava tremendo, aproveitou que estava perto dele, entrelaçou os dedos nos dele, para lhe passar conforto e calma.

Logo eles entraram no Salão e ficaram maravilhados com a visão do local, era lindo ver o Salão daquele jeito, o teto representando a chuva que começava a cair lá fora. No fundo se via a mesa dos professores, as quatro mesas enormes dispostas no centro do Salão Principal.

Dumbledore discursou rapidinho para que pudessem começar a seleção de casas.

-Quando eu chamar o seu nome dê um passo à frente e coloque o chapéu seletor. –disse Minerva.

-Jack Bauer.

-Hufflepuff! –respondeu o chapéu.

-Sirius Black.

-Gryffindor

-Lily Evans.

-Gryffindor!

-Peter Ewan.

-Slytherin

-Yuri Kiowa.

-Ravenclaw!

-Remus Lupin.

Remus antes de ir ao banquinho ele olhou para Severus e sorriu feliz. Remus andou até o banquinho feliz e sentou.

-Gryffindor.

Severus ficou feliz, viu Remus ir se sentar na mesa da Gryffindor. Depois perguntaria qual era motivo de ele estar tão feliz. Logo se ouviu seu nome depois de Peter Pettigrew que foi selecionado para Slytherin com tanto desprezo.

-Gryffindor.

Depois de ter testado o chapéu, ele não conseguia esconder a felicidade de estar na mesma casa que o amigo. Aproveitou e sentou ao lado dele.

-Porque você está tão feliz Remus? –perguntou Severus depois de um tempo na mesa.

-É que eu estou na mesa casa que meus pais estiveram, sinto falta da mamãe. –respondeu feliz.

-Protegerei você. –respondeu

-Onde sua mãe caiu? –perguntou Remus.

-Slytherin, mas acho que ela vai ficar orgulhosa de mim mesmo sendo Gryffindor. –respondeu antes que ele perguntasse algo.

-Porque ela sentiria orgulho mesmo você estando na Gryffindor? –perguntou sem entender.

-Ela se casou com um trouxa e me teve, mamãe sempre gostou dos trouxas, ela odeia as maluquices do meu vô. –respondeu sorrindo para o amigo.

-Minha mãe vai ficar uma fera quando souber que eu cai na Gryffindor e não na Slytherin James. –respondeu um menino que estava na frente de Severus, o menino tinha prestado atenção na conversa dos dois.

-Bem Sirius, eu não posso fazer nada, mas eu estou orgulhoso de estar nessa casa. –respondeu James rindo.

Severus e Remus ficaram conversando ainda, depois que os monitores acompanharam os alunos novos até suas casas. Mesmo depois de ter decorado o caminho, Remus e Severus ficaram conversando.

Remus sentiu o lobo escolhendo o parceiro ali na frente dele, Severus. Sorriu consigo mesmo depois de ter ido para cama depois do banho. Remus tinha uma paixão por Severus desde que tinha quatro anos de idade, mas depois que tinha sido mordido por um lobisomem, nunca mais quis sentir aquilo por ninguém, mas guardava consigo tudo que sentia pelo amigo. E só revelaria a Severus quando descobrisse o que o amigo sentia por ele.

Naquela noite Remus Lupin dormiu feliz. No outro lado do quarto, na cama ao lado de Remus, Severus sorria feliz, no dia seguinte ele ia contar para o amigo que amava ele, nem que isso custasse a perda daquela amizade. Mas como eram crianças ainda, eles não poderiam fazer muitas coisas, só estudarem juntos sempre. Viu o amigo deitar na cama feliz, aquilo emocionou muito Severus.

Na mente de Severus tinha tantos planos, o principal sonho dele era se tornar um Mestre das artes de poção. Isso já estava acertado antes mesmo de entrar em Hogwarts e antes de completar oito anos. Severus amava poções. E Severus sabia qual era o sonho de Remus, era se tornar Mestre nas artes de Defesa contra as Artes Trevas e ele ajudaria ao amigo se for preciso, ele se sacrificaria para ajudar o amigo no que fosse preciso.

Realmente Severus não sabia de onde vinha tanto amor, mas se sentia feliz do mesmo jeito.

Naquela noite só as estrelas foram a testemunha dos dois garotos que se amavam verdadeiramente e que ficaram juntos para o que der e vier.


	2. Novembro de 1970

**Capitulo dois**

**Novembro de 1970**

**A tentativa de Black e o Elo**

Severus e Remus sempre ficaram juntos, nunca deixavam que os outros tentassem separá-los, aquela amizade fez com que Severus protegesse mais ainda Remus. Depois de ter declarado para ele que o amava, naquele dia Severus ficou com medo de ser rejeitado, mas o que recebeu em troca foi um abraço caloroso e um beijo nos lábios. Severus nunca forçou nada a Remus, dizia sempre a si que ia tomar cuidado com o garotinho que agora era seu namorado eternamente.

Remus era outro que não deixava nada magoar Severus, apesar de ter sumido na vida dele anos atrás, nunca deixou de nutrir um sentimento raro como aquele. Amor. Era isso que sentia quando ficava com o namorado e nunca deixava de sentir isso, amava verdadeiramente o mais alto.

Já faziam quase dois meses que estavam em Hogwarts, e eles sempre eram vistos juntos e nunca com outros garotos. James e Sirius estranharam aquilo no começo, mas depois os dois descobriram o porquê de Remus aceitar somente a amizade de Severus era porque Severus foi o primeiro amigo de Remus e vice-versa. Mas para James Potter já era outra coisa, sabia que estava rolando algo entre os dois, mas não tirava decisões precipitadas.

Era novembro quase no fim. Severus e Remus iam passar o natal junto com as famílias, mas pediu para a mãe convidar o pai de Remus para comemorar o natal na casa deles. Remus concordou com o pedido do namorado.

-Sr. Potter pode prestar atenção na aula? –perguntou a Prof.ª Minerva

-Desculpa. –respondeu e voltou sua atenção para a professora.

Professora Minerva voltou para a explicação da matéria, depois daquilo James prestou a devida atenção nas aulas. Severus olhou para James sem entender, sabia que ele queria saber o porquê de Remus só andar com ele e com ninguém mais. Depois daquela aula James foi falar com Severus.

-Posso te perguntar algo?

-Já sei o que vai perguntar. Você quer saber por que Remus só anda comigo e nunca com outros garotos, te digo o porquê eu e Remus crescemos juntos e porque ele não quer fazer amizade com mais ninguém e não me pergunte o motivo disso nem eu mesmo sei. –mentiu à última parte, pois sabia qual era o verdadeiro motivo de Remus não querer fazer amizade com mais ninguém, pois ele não queria sofrer nenhuma discriminação por ser um lobisomem.

Depois daquela pergunta, ele foi para aula de aritimancia que fazia por conta de poções. Ele era o único garoto que frequentava aquela aula no primeiro ano. Depois de todas as aulas Severus e Remus ficaram juntos novamente, ficaram no Salão Comunal estudando e fazendo os deveres. Sirius que estava ali ficou com raiva, queria a amizade de Remus, mas o menino só falava com Severus.

**Primeira aula de voo**

Na aula do dia seguinte foi a primeira aula de voo, que Remus não gostou muito. Mas participou da aula, para caso precisasse fugir de alguém. Ficou ao lado de Severus naquela aula, e fez o mesmo que ele, mas a vassoura não recebia o seu comando, não se mexia ficava imóvel do chão. Severus percebeu que Remus não conseguia comandar a vassoura, ficou um pouco triste. Sabia o porquê de a vassoura recusar o comando dele, isso era porque ele era lobisomem e nenhuma vassoura gostava do comando de um lobisomem. Viu Remus ficar magoado, foi aí mesmo que desistiu das aulas de voo. Viu o namorado falar com a professora.

-Não posso fazer aulas de voo professora. –disse Remus.

-Porque não? –perguntou sem entender muito bem o motivo.

-Detesto aulas de voo. –respondeu triste.

-Mas você nem tentou...

-Eu não posso! –disse e saiu correndo dali chorando.

-Severus o menino só anda com você, poderia me dizer o que deu nele? –perguntou a professora.

-Não posso contar o que acontece na vida dele. Eu vou atrás dele. –respondeu e largou a vassoura no chão.

Severus também saiu correndo na mesma direção que Remus fez, encontrou o namorado no quarto na torre da Gryffindor. Ficou ali na companhia dele, para que não se sentisse sozinho, ficou abraçado com ele em seu colo.

-Eu me odeio Sev. –disse Remus angustiado.

-Não diz isso. Eu te amo, vou sempre te proteger. –respondeu e deu um selinho nele.

-Eu queria poder voar numa vassoura um dia, queria poder sentir o vento em meu rosto. Mas nem isso eu posso mais. –reclamou triste.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, tente descansar um pouco, estarei aqui se precisar...

-Fica aqui comigo, por favor. –pediu e fez com ficassem deitados e abraçados, mas antes de se deitarem Severus tirou os sapatos do namorado e os dele.

Os dois ficaram deitados abraçados, Remus ficou com a cabeça no peito do namorado, sentia a vibração do coração do outro.

-Sev, também te amo muito. –disse o outro.

-Remus, lembre-se sempre vou proteger você, não importa o que aconteça, sempre estarei do seu lado. –respondeu acariciando os cabelos castanhos do namorado.

-O que acontece com vocês dois? –perguntou Sirius que estava ali com James e Frank, porque a aula de voo tinha acabado.

-Não é da sua conta Black. –respondeu Severus protegendo o namorado que estava tremendo de medo.

-Você não pode ficar assim com ele. –disse Sirius.

-Afinal o que você quer dizer? –perguntou Severus sem entender.

-Remus pode fazer amizade com quem ele quiser seboso! –respondeu rude com o garoto.

-Meu namorado não é seboso! –gritou Remus abraçando o namorado.

-Namorado? Mas a gente tem 11 anos, não pode chamar ele de namorado! –disse Sirius indignado.

-Meu namorado, minha vida, você não tem nada a ver com ela, então deixem a gente em paz, ou eu vou contar para o diretor que você está se metendo na minha vida. –respondeu Remus escondendo o rosto no pescoço do namorado.

-Mas porque você não quer fazer amizade com ninguém, isso ainda não está explicado. –perguntou Sirius sentando na própria cama.

-Não vou responder essa pergunta. –respondeu rude.

-Agora pode deixar meu namorado dormir, ele precisa descansar. –disse Severus ajudando Remus a se acalmar.

-Isso ainda não terminou...

-Sr. Black, creio que o Sr. Lupin já lhe disse o necessário, deixe os dois garotos em paz. –disse Dumbledore que estava ali para saber o que tinha acontecido para com os dois alunos que tinha saído da aula de voo sem poder praticar.

-Mas Dumbledore eles não podem ser namorados, somos crianças! –irritou Sirius.

Severus levantou da cama e foi até a cama do outro garoto, agarrou ele pela camisa e disse.

-Cuide da sua vida e nos deixe em paz, se eu souber que você ficou importunando meu namorado eu juro que te dou um murro, fui claro?

Depois de ter dito aquilo ele voltou a deitar ao lado namorado que agarrou o pescoço dele, onde chorou baixinho. Dumbledore vendo aquela cena entre Severus e Remus decidiu que os dois teria um quarto só para eles. Pediu que os dois acompanhasse ele até um corredor e entregou a senha do quarto para o quadro que girou e abriu a porta. Remus e Severus entraram sem entender.

-Esse quarto agora são seus, vocês precisam se acasalar para que o Elo entre vocês possa se firmar antes que Black tente separá-los de novo. –respondeu à pergunta muda dos garotos.

-Você está dizendo para a gente ficar nu e fazer sexo? –perguntou Severus com medo, nunca sequer tinha feito aquilo na vida e não saberia fazer aquilo com onze anos.

-Sim, só assim vocês estarão juntos sempre, ninguém nunca vai poder separá-los. Também é só assim que o Elo entre vocês possa ficar mais forte e que jamais poderá ser destruído. –respondeu Dumbledore conjurando os pertences dos garotos e fazendo com que as coisas ficassem guardadas nas prateleiras e guarda-roupas.

-Nunca fiz isso. –disse Severus.

-Papai me disse que o lobo sabe, sou eu que vou marcar você como meu parceiro. Só quero que você me diga se doer está bem? –perguntou Remus fitando o namorado com carinho.

-Tudo bem. –respondeu carinhoso com o outro.

-Vou deixar vocês sozinhos. A nova senha vocês escolhem falando por esse quadro igual ao de fora, se vocês falarem a senha para o quadro, o quadro de fora ficara com aquela senha que você escolheu no lado de dentro, assim ninguém saberá a senha daqui de dentro, para a proteção de vocês ok. –disse Dumbledore indo embora e deixando os dois ali sozinho.

Severus foi logo tirando a roupa, ficou nu diante de Remus. Remus encarou o corpo do namorado com muito carinho e amor, também tirou as roupas, puxou Severus para a cama de casal que tinha ali, fez com que Severus ficasse de bruços, agora quem controlava o corpo de Remus era o lobo que queria possuir o corpo do escolhido. Remus acariciou o corpo do namorado com carinho. O lobo foi logo direto nas nádegas de Severus e afastou as pernas, fazendo Severus gemer de dor. Severus estava com medo da invasão para se tornar o marido de Remus.

Sentiu os dedos de Remus abrir espaço em seu orifício. Sentia os dedos reprimir um ritmo violento depois de ter gritado de prazer, sentia os dedos ser retirados dali com cuidado. Logo sentiu algo gelado ser posto ali, percebeu que era língua do namorado lhe preparando para a invasão que viria logo a seguir. Remus molhou o orifício de Severus com saliva depois fez com que o garoto debaixo de si ficasse de quatro para que pudesse penetrá-lo com cuidado.

O lobo fez tudo com um ritmo fora do normal, fazendo Severus gritar de dor. Logo que gozou dentro dele e morder a nuca de Severus, o lobo se retirou de dentro dele e oferecer ele mesmo o orifício para que pudessem ser marcados também. Severus entrou devagar naquele lugar sem nenhum preparo, pois sabia que já estava lubrificado o local. O lobo uivou de prazer, ajudando Severus a ir mais fundo, alargando o anus. Severus gritou de prazer ao sentir Remus apertar o pênis com as nádegas. Acabou gozando com o grito. Despejou o liquido todo no anus do namorado, também mordeu a nuca de Remus, para que o ritual do Elo se completasse.

Saiu de dentro de Remus, que caiu na cama exausto e completo, virou para encarar o namorado, sorriu para Severus.

-Gostei de você me penetrando. –disse Remus feliz.

-Você é gostoso, não me admira eu fazendo isso logo com onze anos, mas foi bom. –respondeu beijando o namorado na boca e com carinho.

Os dois ficaram ali se conhecendo melhor de corpo e alma, Severus amou acariciar o corpo menor com a boca e logo descobriu o ponto fraco de Remus, que era os testículos. Remus também tinha descoberto o ponto fraco de Severus que era no pescoço.


	3. Comemoração do Natal, o Pedido

**Capitulo três**

**Comemoração de natal**

**O pedido**

Severus e Remus fizeram as malas naquela noite e deixaram pronta para o dia de amanhã quando voltasse para a casa dos pais, pois estariam comemorando o natal juntos com suas famílias. Lyal Lupin tinha aceitado passar o natal com a família Snape.

Naquela noite Remus ficou terminando os últimos deveres de casa, pois não queria copiar do namorado, ele queria aprender com a própria explicação que tinha entendido do professor, mas Severus ajudava quando não conseguia se lembrar da explicação direito.

Já faziam quase quatro meses que já estavam namorando, Severus gostava de proteger o namorado das tentativas de Black, ele ainda não entendia porque o outro garoto moreno tentava separá-los. Remus por outro lado amava ser protegido por Severus, pois sabia que o antigo amigo era assim, desde que se conheceram há exatamente sete anos atrás.

E naquela noite Severus ajudou muito o namorado, pois amava muito o castanho que nunca deixaria nada faltando em seu relacionamento. Remus terminou os deveres e olhou para o namorado feliz.

-Estou com sono. –disse Remus bocejando.

-Vem, amanhã estaremos comemorando com nossos pais em casa. –disse Severus segurando a mão do namorado e guiando ele para a cama.

-Cada dia que passa te amo mais. –respondeu o outro beijando os lábios do namorado com carinho.

Severus sorriu com aquele beijo, pois sabia que Remus não gostava de iniciar beijo algum, mas parece que se enganou o namorado era muito corajoso mesmo. Não forçou a barra, pois não queria fazer mais nada, pois amava o menor e já estava muito tarde para querer aprofundar o beijo. Os dois deitaram juntinhos na cama de casal. Os dois sempre dormiam juntos na cama, sempre um agarrado no outro.

Remus sorriu quando Severus lhe deu um beijo na testa. O moreno sorriu feliz como amava o pequeno lupino, esperava ter um relacionamento muito mais sério com ele, amor de sua eterna vida, coisa que ia ser impossível separar. Severus na verdade não queria que nada ficasse faltando no relacionamento deles no futuro, ele queria ser muito feliz, coisa que nunca viveu diretamente com os pais dele, já que estavam divorciados.

Severus não conseguia dormir aquela noite, ficou acariciando os cabelos do namorado com tanto carinho, com tanto amor, estava feliz por ter reencontrado aquele pequeno ser, ele sinceramente não estava nem um pouco afim de perde-lo novamente, foi pensando no amor que sentia por ele que acabou pegando no sono. Dormiu como nunca tinha dormido antes e ele sabia que não ia acontecer mais nada que pudesse separá-los novamente, estavam bem juntos.

/

No dia seguinte os dois acordaram cedo, pois eles queriam pegar o trem com o resto dos alunos que iam comemorar o natal com suas famílias. E aquela era a primeira vez que Remus e Severus comemorariam um natal juntos, Severus estava esperando a noite para fazer uma surpresa ao namorado, ele sempre carregava um pequeno presente no bolso da capa, ele não queria que o outro descobrisse aquele presente logo cedo ele queria dar na hora certa no momento certo e naquela noite de natal era um dia perfeito. Remus terminou de se arrumar e virou para o namorado que estava pronto e muito bonito, o lupino estava até ficando com ciúmes da beleza rara que era o seu namorado, mas estava tão feliz com isso, pois sabia que o outro nunca lhe deixaria, eram casados pelo elo, mas ainda não totalmente casado no papel.

Os dois foram juntos para o grande salão onde a maioria dos alunos estava tomando o café da manhã e esperando a hora da partida do trem. Sirius e James estavam juntos conversando, Severus olhou para eles desconfiados, pois Black ainda não tinha desistido de tentar ter a amizade de seu namorado. Remus estava alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor, estava muito mais feliz ao lado de seu namorado sem ter que se preocupar com o restante dos alunos.

Depois que todos ali terminaram de tomar o café da manhã todos se dirigiram para a estação de trem de onde os funcionários do trem estava aguardando quem partiria para uma semana festiva com a família. Severus e Remus foram para a cabine do mais novo, pois ele tinha aquela cabine só para si até quando terminar Hogwarts, aquela cabine era a proteção do menino, pois sabia que em algumas coisas ele não poderia ficar perto de nenhum dos alunos em caso de lua-cheia, o único que poderia ficar com ele era Severus, pois era o parceiro de toda a vida dele.

Quando os dois estavam acomodados, Severus resolveu conversar com o namorado.

-Será que seu pai toparia se casar com minha mãe? –perguntou do nada.

-Porque isso agora? –respondeu Remus assustado com aquilo.

-Sei lá só não gosto de ver minha mãe triste, gostaria que ela ao menos esquecesse o canalha do meu pai, ele nunca amou minha mãe de verdade, só a agredia e a mim também confesso. –respondeu triste e abraçou o namorado apertado.

-Bem não sei, minha mãe morreu quando eu fui mordido e eu nunca mais vi meu pai feliz, eu não sei se ele toparia se casar com sua mãe. –respondeu com sinceridade para o namorado.

-Vamos fazer eles ficarem juntos? –perguntou Severus malicioso.

-Só depois que a gente contar para eles que estamos juntos como namorado. –respondeu Remus envergonhado daquilo.

-Claro que sim, quero fazer uma surpresa para todo mundo quando chegarmos em casa –disse Severus, ele tinha percebido que tinha falado demais, queria dar um tapa em si mesmo por ter falado.

-O que está tramando Sev? –perguntou Remus assustado com aquilo.

-Nada demais, acho que falei demais! –tentou desconversar.

-Por favor me conta! –pediu Remus ficando magoado com aquilo tudo.

-Vou pedir você para seu pai. –disse Severus ele não gostava de ver os olhos do namorado com magoa.

Remus ficou assustado com aquilo, mas bem lá no fundo era o que estava esperando para que acontecesse e estava muito feliz com aquilo. Severus deu um selinho no namorado com carinho, como amava aquele garotinho em seus braços.

Momentos depois alguém batia na porta da cabine, Severus foi ver quem era.

-Olá eu sou Lily Evans sou da Gryffindor também. –disse a menina que estava na porta.

-E o que posso fazer por você? –perguntou Severus sem entender.

-Eu queria falar com vocês dois. Sirius Black disse que vocês dois são namorados verdade? –perguntou Lily.

-Sim, na verdade somos casados, nem pergunte não vou responder o porquê já somos casados, ninguém entenderia. –disse Severus bravo.

-Tudo bem, eu só queria ser amiga de vocês, pois não tenho amigos em Hogwarts, parece que todo mundo me odeia por ser nascida-trouxa. –respondeu triste e ia indo embora quando Remus chamou.

-Tudo bem pode entrar, um dia prometo contar para você porque eu e Severus somos casados, mas no momento a gente precisa conhecer melhor você. –disse Remus deixando a garota entrar e sentar no banco de frente para eles.

Severus ficou um pouco enciumado, mas participou da conversa. Remus um tempo depois ficou com a cabeça deitada no ombro do namorado de tão cansado que estava. Lily tinha ido embora da cabine, pois sabia que o casal estava querendo de privacidade naquele momento. Severus cuidou de Remus, abraçou-o bem apertado de tanto amor.

Logo o trem estava parando na estação King Cross. Os garotos pegaram uma pequena mala já que eles decidiram dividir uma mala juntos para não ter que ficar carregando muita coisa na volta para a escola. Desceram do trem e logo encontraram os pais.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Na casa de Lyal ele preparava algo na cozinha, pois era um ótimo cozinheiro, ele não tinha dinheiro para pagar por um elfo domestico, trabalhava no departamento de mistérios no Ministério da Magia. Já Eillen ajudava o homem no que fosse preciso, pois também não tinha um elfo domestico em casa e sempre cozinhava quando estava com fome em casa, pois trabalhava em casa fazendo poções e invenções que um dia pretendia dar para o filho, pois sabia que não tinha mais tempo, então sempre anotava todas as descobertas que fazia e deixava tudo guardado num lugar que só o filho sabia onde ficava.

Logo o jantar foi posto na mesa e todos se sentaram. Remus se sentou ao lado do namorado, queria que o pai soubesse o que estava acontecendo entre eles daquele jeito. Lyal percebia que o filho agia diferente com o amigo, olhou para Eillen ela era diferente e estava sempre de preto, parecia que estava de luto, mas percebeu que ela também estava desconfiada do eito que os garotos se comportavam e queriam tirar aquilo a limpo.

-O que acontece com vocês garotos? –perguntou Eillen.

-Papai, sabe que o lobo escolhe o parceiro de vida com onze anos? –perguntou com cuidado.

-Eu sei sim filho, mas Eillen acho que ainda não sabe o que está acontecendo com vocês. –respondeu o pai de Remus.

-Mamãe, Remus é um lobisomem, mas nada que diga vai poder separar a gente, eu sou o parceiro de vida dele, o lobo me escolheu. Senhor Lupin eu queria pedir a mão do seu filho, pois não existe mais forma de nos separar a não ser que nos mate, mas eu ficaria honrado de poder proteger sempre Remus, sempre o protegi dentro de Hogwarts nesses meses em que estávamos estudando. –respondeu Severus segurando a mão do namorado/marido.

-Eu sei que não tem como separar vocês, parecem que foram feitos um para o outro. –disse Lyal.

Remus se levantou da cadeira feliz e abraçou o pai. Eillen olhou para o filho e sabia que ele não queria ficar longe do garotinho que escolheu ele como parceiro de vida e não sabia o que fazer a respeito, mas percebia a felicidade do filho em relação aquele menino que estava conversando com o pai muito emocionado.

-Tem certeza filho? –perguntou Eillen para o filho.

-Sim mamãe, amo Remus demais, não consigo ficar muito tempo longe dele. –respondeu sorrindo e estendeu a mão para o namorado que aceitou e se sentou no colo do maior.

-Então eu deixo você se casar com meu filho. –respondeu Lyal.

-Também deixarei, mas quero se protejam de coisas indesejáveis. –disse Eillen carinhosa.

Os garotos sorriram felizes com o apoio dos pais, voltaram a se sentar cada um na cadeira e voltaram a cear, mas agora com conversas, os pais queriam saber como andava as coisas em Hogwarts entre eles, Lyal percebeu que o filho de Eillen sempre protegeu o filho de todos os outros garotos da escola e que eles não conversam muito com as outras crianças ainda. Eillen percebeu que o filho não estava querendo magoar o namorado ainda, pois percebia que o menino pequeno ainda era um menino assustado com tudo o que lhe aconteceu anos atrás.


	4. Janeiro de 1971

**Capitulo quatro**

**Janeiro de 1971**

**Aniversário de Sev**

Depois das festas natalinas os garotos ficaram felizes, pois seus pais apoiam o casamento deles. No ano novo eles trocaram as alianças, pois já eram casados pelo elo, mas agora era a vez de serem casados pelo papel e Lyal conhecia um oficial de lei do ministério e pediu que ele fizesse o casamento do filho, pois sabia que eles não tinham a menor chance de se casarem no futuro e Lyal achou aquela o melhor momento para se casarem no papel.

Eillen fez uma veste de gala para o filho e o genro para que eles pudessem ter uma foto do casamento deles, para que pudessem se lembrar depois. Casamento bruxo era só uma vez na vida e era para a vida toda e como eles já eram destinados a viver juntos decidiram que era o momento adequado.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Você está feliz Rem? –perguntou Severus quando eles estavam na estação King Cross para voltar a Hogwarts para os estudos.

-Claro que sim, estou muito feliz, eu amo muito você. Estarei feliz para sempre ao seu lado. –respondeu Remus feliz que beijou o roso do marido quando subiam no trem.

Severus sorriu ao perceber que o garoto estava tão tímido, e ele sabia que era devido aos alunos que também subiam no trem naquele momento. Os dois se dirigiam para a cabine deles. Nenhum dos garotos imaginavam que o casamento deles ia sair nos jornais bruxos, algumas crianças se afastaram abrindo espaço para que os dois passassem como se fossem os reis deles.

Severus estranhou aquela atitude de todas as crianças, não entendia o que estava acontecendo até ver Lily vindo até eles.

-Verdade que vocês se casaram no papel? –perguntou a garota indo direto ao ponto.

-Sabe que sim Evans, porquê? –perguntou Severus ele queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

Os garotos entraram na última cabine, Lily entrou logo atrás dos garotos. A garota tirou um jornal da pequena bolsa que carregava e mostrou para Severus. O menino pegou o jornal desconfiado ainda não conseguia entender aquela garota que estava ali querendo ser amiga deles.

_Casamento do século_

_O primeiro casamento que chocou o mundo foi exatamente há trinta anos atrás do casal Henry Declan, 10 anos e Richardson Gustav, 40 anos. Os dois se decidiram e casaram, mas hoje foi a vez de Severus Snape e Remus Lupin ambos estudantes do colégio de Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria. O menino mais velho era Severus Snape e ele disse que não passaria mais nenhum minuto longe do marido já que era casado com ele desde que se reencontraram no caminho de Hogwarts, já Remus disse que sempre foi apaixonado pelo amigo desde que tinham quatro anos de idade. Remus disse que na época tinha sumido da vida do amigo por motivos pessoais, por isso o casamento mais cedo, logo descobrimos que o menino foi transformado em lobisomem naquela época e que teve que deixar os amigos, pois não se achava mais digno da amizade deles, pois sabia que quase ninguém confiava em lobisomens e isso lhe deixou triste. Severus ressaltou que descobriria a cura para o marido, segundo a mãe do garoto ele já era um ótimo aluno em poções._

_Felicidades ao casal._

-Toda Hogwarts vão pedir que eu fique longe da escola, vou pedir para ficar em casa estudando. –disse Remus depois de ler o jornal ao lado do marido.

-Não quero ficar longe de você. –respondeu Severus abraçando a cintura do marido e beijando o rosto dele com tanto carinho.

-Eu também não, o elo nos mataria. –disse ao se lembrar daquele fato.

-Não vamos pensar nisso ok, quando chegarmos a Hogwarts veremos o que faremos. Lily ainda vai querer a nossa amizade? –perguntou Severus para a garota.

-Serei amiga de vocês até a minha morte. –respondeu.

-Obrigado. –respondeu Remus feliz, ela era a segunda pessoa a não rejeita-lo depois de Severus.

-Obrigado por não rejeitar meu marido… realmente estou feliz com sua amizade. –respondeu Severus

-De nada garotos. –disse Lily sorrindo feliz.

Logo eles ficaram conversando sobre outras coisas Severus não estava querendo magoar o marido com aquele assunto do jornal, ambos estavam tristes por tudo o que aconteceu, mas também sabia que uma hora a notícia sairia no jornal. O trem se aproximava da estação de Hogwarts, Remus começou a tremer ele não sabia o que poderia se esperar em Hogwarts. Severus abraçou o marido protetoramente, não deixaria que nada machucasse o marido.

Assim que o trem parou na estação de Hogsmeade, os três preferiram descer no compartimento deles ao invés de ir para o outro vagão e descer. Hagrid o guardião das chaves de Hogwarts veio até eles.

-Dumbledore pediu que levassem vocês para o castelo. Disse Hagrid.

-Para quê? –perguntou Remus aflito ele estava com um pouco de medo.

-Para reforçar as suas proteções. –disse o meio gigante.

-Obrigado. –respondeu Severus protegendo o marido.

Eles foram juntos com o meio gigante para dentro de Hogwarts, eles foram direto para os aposentos deles. Remus e Severus sentiram que o aposento deles estava com um aspecto diferente, se sentiram fortalecidos ali dentro, agora sabia que ali eles estarão seguros do quer que fosse. Remus se sentia um tanto deprimido, ele não queria que ninguém soubesse que era um lobisomem.

Conscientemente Severus foi até o marido e abraço-o para que pudesse ficar tranquilo, pois nunca deixaria ele sozinho, como amava o pequeno. Remus tremia no abraço do marido, estava contente com o abraço dele, sabia que ele nunca lhe deixaria, o elo não permitiria ficar longe um do outro, pois se amavam verdadeiramente.

Severus sorriu ao ver o outro escondendo o rosto em seu peito, puxou Remus para se sentarem no meio da cama e logo ficou com Remus abraçado no meio da cama, onde confortou o pequeno. Na mesa redonda que tinha nos aposentos deles, surgiu o banquete e uma carta do diretor. O estomago de Remus roncou de fome, Severus levantou e estendeu a mão para o marido, pois também sentia fome. Severus pegou a carta do diretor e começou a ler para Remus.

_Felicidades ao casal Lupin-Snape…_

_Quero que saibam que vocês não precisaram se preocupar com nada, pois estarão seguros dentro de Hogwarts, mas também quero que saiba que não precisa se preocupar com os alunos que estão em Hogwarts, acabei de esclarecer a eles. Bon apetit._

_Alvo Dumbledore_

_Diretor de Hogwarts_

Severus se sentou e começou a se alimentar, pois estava muito faminto. Remus comia calmamente, Severus percebeu que o outro ainda estava um pouco triste com o jornal do profeta. Severus naquele momento decidiu que não assinaria nenhum jornal, não queria que Remus ficasse chateado com ele, naquele momento queria se esforçar para poder achar alguma cura para o marido. Ele estudaria poções bem estudado para poder achar algo que pudesse amenizar um pouco a dor de Remus.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Com um tempo Remus acabou esquecendo o jornal do profeta e nunca mais foi tocado no assunto perto dele. Ficou feliz quando no dia seguinte a volta dos feriados, ninguém ficou contra ele, todos aplaudiram a coragem dele, mas nenhum Slytherin aplaudiu, as outras casas todos os alunos aplaudiam Remus por ainda estar vivo. Severus também ficou feliz com aquilo Remus merecia ser feliz.

Logo Remus se deu conta que o aniversário do marido estava chegando. Remus pediu que o pai pudesse comprar um livro de poções para o marido. Remus ficou de segredinho consigo mesmo, ele não queria que o marido soubesse naquele momento, pois estava querendo fazer uma surpresa para ele.

Nos dias que se passaram ambos Severus e Remus descobriram que os pais estavam se conhecendo e saindo juntos. No fundo Severus ficou feliz queria que a mãe fosse feliz, Remus também queria que o pai fosse feliz com a mãe do marido. Remus batalhou muito quando as aulas retornaram, acima de tudo estudou muito bem as lições de casa e ficou contente por aprender muitas coisas.

Logo já era dez de janeiro o aniversário de Severus Snape e a encomenda que Remus tinha pedido para o pai tinha chegado quando Snape estava nas suas aulas de aritimancia, Remus estava feliz por poder esconder o presente do marido até a hora da pequena festa que estava pretendendo fazer naquela noite.

Remus estava muito contente por o marido ser muito inteligente e ter começado a fazer a poção da cura dele. Remus estava também muito feliz com a descoberta que tinha feito em seus estudos, mas também estava um pouco incerto obre a verdadeira história.

Severus percebeu em suas aulas de aritimancia era as melhores aulas que já teve na vida, claro que no começo aprendeu com a mãe, mas agora estava totalmente feliz que era o único aluno do primeiro ano a frequentar aquela aula junto dos alunos do segundo ano. Ele simplesmente não ligava muito para aquilo, só sabia que a professora lhe adorava por ser o melhor aluno naquela matéria tanto quanto os outros alunos.

Assim que acabaram as aulas do dia. Severus foi tirar algumas dúvidas com a professora de aritimancia, pois sempre fazia isso depois das aulas. Remus também tinha pegado aquela mania, pois aprendeu muitas coisas tirando suas dúvidas com os professores.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naquela noite Remus arrumou os aposentos deles para a pequena festa que daria ao marido, tinha convidado Lily para comemorar com eles, naquela hora Severus estava na biblioteca devolvendo os livros que tinha pegado para estudar. Remus tirou um rádio do fundo do baú, aquilo iria ser seu único amigo se não estivesse com Severus e Lily naquele momento, mas agora usaria para alegrar um pouco o aniversário de Sev.

Remus também queria que no momento que Severus entrasse no quarto tocasse uma música bonita. Deixou o rádio ligado e foi tomar um rápido banho, assim que terminou se trocou com roupas leves. Lily tinha chegado naquele momento, e foi assim que deixou o quarto na mais completa escuridão.

Severus quando entrou nos aposentos se assustou com a escuridão ali, acendeu a lareira e ouviu:

-Feliz aniversário Sev! –disseram Remus e Lily que estavam sentados na mesa redonda.

-Obrigado vocês dois, mas Remus como soube que era meu aniversário? –perguntou Severus se sentando na mesa junto do marido e a amiga.

-Sua mãe me disse! Meu aniversário é dia dez de março e esse é seu presente. –respondeu e entregou um embrulho para o marido.

No radio tocava a mais bela música que Remus já tinha ouvido.

It's been seven hours and fifteen days

Since you took your love away

I go out every night and sleep all day

Since you took your love away

Since you've been gone I can do whatever I want

I can see whomever I choose

I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant

But nothing, I said nothing can take away these blues

'Cause nothing compares

Nothing compares to you

It's been so lonely without you here

Like a bird without a song

Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling

Tell me, baby, where did I go wrong?

I could put my arms around every boy I see

But they'd only remind me of you

I went to the doctor and guess what he told me?

Guess what he told me?

He said: girl, you better try to have fun

No matter what you do

But he's a fool

'Cause nothing compares

Nothing compares to you

All the flowers that you planted, mama

In the backyard

All died when you went away

I know that living with you, baby, was sometimes hard

But I'm willing to give it another try

Nothing compares

Nothing compares to you

Severus abriu o presente e amou.


	5. Março de 1971

**Capitulo cinco**

**Março de 1971**

**Aniversario de Rem**

O tempo foi passando e os alunos estudavam e estudavam. Minerva McGonagall tinha descoberto um ótimo apanhador na turma da Gryffindor e tinha decidido que ele entraria no time no próximo ano, pois ele ainda era um aluno do primeiro ano, e como todos os alunos sabiam não era permitido alunos do primeiro ano entrar no time. Sirius Black já não tentava mais obter a amizade de Remus já que sabia que o menino era um lobisomem, na verdade toda Hogwarts sabia e respeitava ele e o marido dele.

Sirius não conseguia acreditar muito naquela história de casados, tinha ido naquela noite pesquisar sobre lobisomens, precisava saber porque daquilo tudo, não conseguia entender praticamente nada, nada de nada.

-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Nos aposentos particulares de Snape-Lupin, Remus estava dormindo calmamente. Severus estava fazendo suas anotações em seus pergaminhos, ele sempre fazia isso toda a noite, assim que terminou se dirigiu para a cama e apagou a luz, foi assim que sentiu o marido lhe agarrar e começar a dormir mais tranquilamente sorriu como amava aquele pequeno.

-q-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Sirius estava na biblioteca naquele momento, estava num canto onde ninguém podia ver ele. Ele estava determinado a descobrir sobre lobisomens, tinha acabado por se voltar curioso e obsequioso. Assim que encontrou um livro sobre lobisomens, leu o índice e encontrou a parte em que falavam de casamentos.

_Quando um lobisomem encontra seu parceiro de vida eles tem que se casar imediatamente para que o elo se complete antes que seja tarde demais, antes que todo o mal da natureza do lobo se recaia sobre ele. Um lobisomem que encontra seu parceiro de vida com onze anos não tem esse tipo de perigo, pois ainda é um lobisomem filhote. Os lobisomens podem ter seus próprios filhos, sem precisar de poção fertilizante._

_Um dos casais mais famosos de lobisomens eram Henry Declan e Richardson Gustav, os dois se casaram antes mesmo de o menino completar seus onze anos de vida, pois o menino em questão é um lobisomem, Henry conta que conheceu o marido quando seu o apresentou como sendo seu único padrinho, mais quando foi mordido pelo lobisomem mau Fenrir Greyback, o menino não se lembrava de mais nada, o único rosto em que via a sua frente era de seu marido. Foi assim que descobriu que seu parceiro de vida era ele, e pediu o mais velho em casamento naquela mesma noite. Seu pai tinha sido contra aquele casamento, mais Richardson entendia aquela aflição do menino naquele dia, percebia que o menino estava sentindo o lobo feroz querendo matar todos que estavam ali. O mais velho tinha sido obrigado a fugir com o pequeno antes que ele machucasse a família que sabia que o pequeno amava._

_Anos mais tarde os dois voltavam para a casa casados e com um filho a caminho. Henry contou para o pai o porquê daquilo tudo e descobriu muitas coisas juntos do marido. Marius Declan o então pai do menino finalmente entendeu o porquê daquilo naquela noite, mas mesmo assim não queria que o filho tivesse se casado com o próprio padrinho, o filho lhe explicou com palavras claras, "se não tivesse feito isso a minha família inteira estaria morta, eu odeio aquele lobisomem que me mordeu, eu amava ser um menino puro, amava ser seu filho pequeno, mas com Rick amadureci a minha magia e estou prestes a ter meu bebe, quero que o meu filho conheça aquele pai que eu amo e amarei em toda a minha vida."_

_Quando um lobisomem de onze encontra seu parceiro é melhor deixar dois em paz, ou a magia de ambos podem fazer um caos total, você não quer que o mundo seja dominado por um lobisomem doido quer?_

Sirius acabava de ler completamente chocado, ele já não podia fazer mais nada, mas tinha satisfeito sua curiosidade mórbida. Resolveu ir novamente para o dormitório não queria ser pego pelo Filch ou aquela gata doida do homem.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

No dia seguinte Severus e Remus ainda ficaram na cama, pois era um sábado diferente, logo Severus sorriu ao se lembrar a data, era aniversario de doze anos do marido. Com cuidado deixou o marido dormindo e foi até a lareira e pediu uma refeição especial no quarto. Assim que a refeição chegou na mesa redonda deles, Severus resolveu ir acordar o marido carinhosamente.

-Hummmmmmmmmmm só mais um pouquinho! –resmungou Remus se virando de costas.

-Nada disso pequeno, eu tenho um presente para você. –respondeu Severus começando a beijar o pescoço do marido ao perceber que ele começava a dormir de novo.

-Presente? –perguntou se sentando na cama e bocejando enquanto esfregava os olhos.

-Sim feliz aniversário! –respondeu Severus beijando os lábios do marido.

-Obrigado. –respondeu Remus ficando vermelho.

Severus colocou a bandeja nas pernas do marido enquanto ia no malão pegar o presente do marido.

-Gostei desse café-da-manhã na cama, promete que vamos fazer mais vezes? –perguntou Remus carinhoso e manhoso.

-Não seja manhoso gatinho! –disse Severus fazendo um muxoxo, ele também tinha adorado dar aquele especial de café-da-manha.

-Gatinho? –perguntou Remus sem entender, mas sorriu ao ver como o marido sorria malicioso.

-Te amo! –disse de repente Severus.

Tirou a bandeja do colo do marido e deixou na mesinha de cabeceira junto com o presente do marido e resolveu atacar os lábios dele. Remus tinha conseguido atiçar o desejo de Severus, logo os dois estavam nus, Remus estava em baixo de Severus que estava se tocando para que pudesse ir adiante, olhou o rosto do marido e percebeu que o marido estava completamente vermelho. Levantou as pernas de Remus e colocou em seus ombros para facilitar a penetração. Assim que entrou ficou um tempo sem se mexer, pois fazia meses que eles não faziam isso.

Remus sorriu quando o marido lhe acariciou o rosto, sabia que o outro estava se contendo para não machuca-lo com a brusquidão, mas seu lobo interno gostava de tudo duro e forçado, mas daquele jeito em que seu marido fazia ele entendia, pois Severus mostrava que amava ele incondicionalmente. Estava feliz naquele ato prazeroso, praticamente tinha adorado ser dominado em seu aniversário de doze anos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Lily estava ansiosa para que os amigos casado saíssem se sua habitação, pois queria entregar o presente de Remus, pois sabia que era finalmente o aniversário do pequeno, mas parecem que os dois tinham outros planos, acabou ficando completamente vermelha, quando ouviu um gemido, saiu dali rapidamente, não queria interromper a privacidade de ninguém. Sirius que passava por ali sorriu, Remus era um rapaz forte e batalhador, sabia que precisava dar espaço para que o menino fosse feliz da maneira dele mesmo sendo casado com aquele garoto. James alcançou Sirius e ouviu o grito.

-Nossa esses dois estão fazendo coisas, vamos sair daqui Sirius! –disse James puxando Sirius para longe daquele corredor.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Na direção de Hogwarts Dumbledore sorria ao ouvir um dos quadros vir reclamar que certos adolescentes estavam fazendo coisas improprias para menores de quinze anos, mas Dumbledore não se importava ele queria que os meninos fossem felizes da maneira deles, realmente não se importava se toda Hogwarts soubesse o que esses ditos meninos faziam em sua própria habitação.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Severus abraçou o marido depois daquilo tudo, Remus sorriu comprazido com aquele presente, mas também com o livro que tinha ganhado do marido.

-Sabe gostei dos dois presentes, mas acho que toda Hogwarts ouviu pelos meus gritos de prazer…

-Me lembre de pesquisar um feitiço do silencio, não pretendo magoar você. Não quero que as pessoas fiquem apontando para você. Você é só meu. –interrompeu Severus sorrindo.

-Não se preocupe, certamente vamos ser aplaudido no salão principal como quando voltamos das festas de natal. –respondeu deitado no peito do marido, aquela atividade lhe deixou cansado e ainda estava completamente com sono.

-Bobo, vem vamos dormir um pouco. –puxou o marido para deitar na cama.

Remus riu, mas acabou apagando no sono logo em seguida.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Londres

Eillen e Lyal estavam juntos na cama também, os dois tinham enfim resolvido assumir que estava se amando um ao outro. Lyal tinha enfim superado a morte da esposa e que estava pronto para finalmente conhecer novos amores. E isso tinha quase dois meses completos, estavam se encontrando desde que os meninos tinham voltado para Hogwarts. Eillen tinha contado naquela noite que estava gravida de gêmeos para Lyal, o homem só tinha ficado feliz, pois sempre quis ter mais de um filho.

Era por isso que naquela noite os dois voltaram a se amar para firmar mais aquele compromisso com a vida, queria e mereciam ser felizes. Logo depois os dois resolveram escrever uma carta contando para os filhos que eles iam ter irmãos.


	6. Anos Depois

**Capitulo seis:**

**Anos depois**

**Aniversários de quatro anos de casados**

Janeiro de 1974.

Severus e Remus estavam em seu quinto ano completamente felizes. Severus tinha se tornado monitor da casa Grifinória o que era um suplício para ele, ele não queria esse cargo na vida, queria ficar ao lado de seu marido todas as noites ao invés de ficar rondando os corredores atrás de alunos fujões, mas era um dever e ele nunca deixava de cumprir uma ordem dada pelos professores. Nesses quatro anos que passaram tinha enfim aceitado a amizade desses meninos encrenqueiros chamados James Potter e Sirius Black. O Sirius era mais azarado que Potter era como Severus definia eles quando conversa com seu marido as sós nos aposentos particulares deles, já que ainda mantinha isso. Naquela noite ele realmente queria ter ficado ao lado de seu marido, pois completava quatro anos de casados e estava feliz.

Remus que estava nos aposentos nervoso, estava completamente nervoso, não sabia o que fazer a respeito com aquela descoberta que tinha acabado de fazer com sua amiga Lily que estava ali olhando boquiaberta para o caldeirão que exibia um liquido de aspecto azul. O vapor fez com que Remus corresse para o banheiro imediatamente e cuspisse seu jantar. Ele já não estava suportando aquilo tudo. Antes tinha perguntado para a madrasta Eillen se tinha algum feitiço que mostrava o que acontecia com o corpo, como a mãe de Severus não soube responder ele não queria ter que ir a enfermaria perguntar ou o marido iria achar estranho, era melhor descobrir por conta própria, não queria alarmar o marido por coisa boba, mas agora com o resultado que tinha visto entrou completamente em choque, sabia muito bem que Severus não queria ter aquilo agora, que queria terminar os estudos e depois realmente formar uma família bonita e grande como eles sonhavam.

Eillen e Lyal tinha se casado depois de descobrirem que iam ser pais de gêmeos. Então os gêmeos nasceram Nigel e Neil, eram dois meninos idênticos digam se de passagem, agora com três anos e meio eles só aprontavam em casa, deixando seus pais completamente doidos de fúrias, ao perceberem que os meninos iam destruir a casa se continuarem daquele jeito, mas nenhum dois repreendia aos meninos, pois os meninos não faziam nada demais só bagunça. Eillen tinha colocado fortes feitiços na porta do laboratório do filho, já que os meninos adoravam mexer em tudo, mas no laboratório de Severus ela não permitiria que os gêmeos entrassem, ou acabaria destruindo o sonho de Severus, a mãe sabia que o filho tinha uma poção ali que fervia a cada passagem do dia, mas que não colocava a casa em perigo já que era uma poção que daria ao marido dele um pouco de paz, mas ela realmente não queria que os gêmeos destruíssem o trabalho do filho, sabia que o filho mais velho adorava e amava mexer com poções.

Severus pegou dois alunos fora da cama e os mandou para Filch antes de ir para seu quarto, já estava farto daquela noite, esticou um pouco o corpo para os lados enquanto caminhava, assim que chegou na porta e estava pronto para dar a senha Lily acabava de sair.

-Boa noite Lily, aconteceu algo com Rem? –perguntou um tanto confuso de ver a amiga ali a essas horas da noite.

-Boa noite. Eu pediria que escutasse seu marido sim, ele parece muito mal. –respondeu a garota deixando Severus plantado no corredor enquanto corria para o quadro da mulher gorda no mesmo corredor.

-Garota estranha! –resmungou e entrou.

Severus sentiu o cheiro de uma poção e estranhou aquele tipo de poção. Olhou Remus que estava sentando olhando atendo para a lareira de onde o fogo crepitava nervosamente. Severus olhou bem e viu os ombros do marido se mexendo e então ouviu um choro, foi para o lado dele e se ajoelhou na frente do marido para que ele pudesse ver o que acontecia e entender tudo aquilo.

-Aconteceu algo pequeno? –perguntou Severus com carinho ao esposo.

-Só acho que vai me odiar para o resto de minha vida…

-E porque eu faria tamanha burrice? –perguntou preocupado de verdade ao ver que o marido chorava mais ainda.

-Você sentiu o cheiro da poção no ar não sentiu? –perguntou escudrinhando os olhos negros do marido, sabia que ele tinha sentido o cheiro.

-Sim, está gravido e daí? Vamos ser pais. Vamos cuidar bem dos nossos pequenos, não é? Eu nunca te abandonaria mesmo gravido, nunca, eu te amo demais, minha vida. Eu sei que foi inesperada essa gravidez, mas quem pode controlar o amor que sentimos um pelo outro me diz? –respondeu e deitou a cabeça nas pernas do marido.

-É que eu queria deixar para ter filhos depois que terminássemos o colégio e eu não quero ter que adiar minhas provas de NOM para cuidar de minha gravidez, não quero perder os estudos…

Remus foi calado com um beijo voraz. Severus não queria ouvir nada naquela noite, já tinha ouvido o suficiente. Pegou o marido no colo e levou para a cama onde depositou ele gentilmente, pois tinha percebido um pouco crescidinha a barriga de seu amor. Tirando a capa e as vestes da Gryffindor, ficando somente com a camisa branca, ajudou a tirar o casaco do marido e desabotoou a camisa branca do marido e aproveitou para apreciar o ventre que crescia, ali depositou um beijo terno, já amava aquele filho que estava vindo a caminho.

-Sev, por favor, não me faça sofrer mais. –pediu o loiro.

-Não vou te abandonar. Não deixarei que você faça um aborto. Eu quero um filho nesse momento não é a melhor coisa do mundo, mas ainda assim é o nosso filho. Eu não quero brigar com você, mas eu quero ter esse filho. –respondeu acariciando o rosto do marido que tinha ficado completamente mudo com a resposta do marido.

-Eu não quero me desfazer dele, só não quero sofrer demasiado. Aquela poção que você tinha descoberto que poderia me fazer deixar de ser lobisomem ainda não está pronta, esta? Eu não sei se vou poder suportar a transformação na semana que vem se perco o nosso bebê. –disse e deitou no peito do marido que tinha acabado de se deitar.

-A poção não está pronta, mas não podemos evitar. Remus olha eu sei que é inevitável, só te peço que cuide dele está bem, logo acharemos um jeito de descobrir se vai ou não per… -interrompeu a própria frase, não queria machucar o marido com aquilo, era totalmente inevitável e estava com medo isso era um fato consumado.

-Não quero perder, já dei consciência de que já amo a nossa cria. –respondeu Remus dando um beijo casto no rosto de seu marido.

-Sim nossa cria. –respondeu Severus beijando os cabelos bagunçados de Remus.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Lily Evans tinha ficado completamente chocada com o resultado da poção que tinha feito com Remus, mas o garoto não poderia fazer nada a respeito, só tinha que revelar o fato ao marido, ela que os amigos fossem felizes, já estava mais que na hora de terem um filho juntos, mas naquela época era um tanto inusitada para ambos. Lily estava com medo da resposta que o amigo daria a ela amanhã quando a visse no Salão Principal no café-da-manha. Assim que entrou na sala comunal viu James e Sirius jogando xadrez bruxo.

-Vocês não se cansam de jogar esse jogo toda santa noite não? –perguntou Lily enfadada com aquele jogo estupido.

-É mais prático do que ficar fazendo lições ruiva. –disse Potter com seu jeito de galã mimado.

-Idiota! Vocês deviam eram arranjar o que fazer isso sim. –resmungou Lily pegando um livro de sua bolsa, um livro sobre lobisomens, ela queria ajudar o amigo ao máximo, já estaria sofrendo demasiado com a resposta do marido.

-E que livro é esse que pegou em ruiva? –perguntou Sirius para fazer James de chacota.

-Lobisomens. –respondeu de má vontade e de mal humor.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com Remus? –perguntou James franzindo o cenho.

-Não sei se estou em posição de dizer alguma coisa, o assunto não é meu e sim de um casal muito importante para mim. Foram meus dois amigos além de tudo. –respondeu Lily abrindo o livro e começando a leitura.

Como no dia seguinte era um sábado, os meninos ficaram ali conversando, mas como Lily estava de mal humor e irritada com eles acabou indo dormir mais cedo. Sirius estava assustado com a atitude da ruiva, mas não podia fazer nada só olhar. James ficou bravo, queria realmente entender as garotas, mas sabia que não podia fazer nada. Lily era a mulher da vida de James e ele não poderia fazer praticamente nada.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

No dia seguinte Lily acordou mais cedo de costume e foi direto para os aposentos dos amigos, queriam saber o que eles tinham decidido sobre a descoberta da noite. Severus tinha acabado de sair debaixo do chuveiro, tinha tomado um banho de agua fria, já que tinha estado tendo um pesadelo muito real e praticamente não tinha conseguido pregar o olho naquela noite e preferiu ficar zelando o sono de seu esposo. Ouviu uns toques na porta, se vestiu depressa e foi atender ainda colocando a camisa.

-Lily, entra. –disse.

-E então decidiram o que irão fazer? –perguntou ela se sentando na beirada da cama do amigo e cuidando dos cabelos bagunçados do lupino.

-Já somos pais Lily, não iremos desistir assim de nossas crias, mas sabe que pode ser perigoso, nem sabemos o que o lobo interno de Remus pode fazer na semana que vem. –respondeu e trouxe uma bandeja de café-da-manha leve para o marido. Acordou ele com cuidado não queria que o marido se assustasse.

-Sabe deviam consultar Madame Pomfrey, talvez ela tenha respostas para essas perguntas difíceis. –disse Lily com um sorriso ao ver como Remus se espreguiçava todinho.

-Humpf, não estamos preparados para ouvir sermões. Se decidimos ser pais, foi por nossa conta e não por terceiros. E sabe Lily, acho que vou mandar minha mãe estudar medimagia só para cuidar do meu marido, não pretendo que outros façam os partos de nossos filhos…

-Sabe você está sendo cruel com Pomfrey, ela sempre cuidou de mim quando eu era pequeno, acho que desde antes de eu te conhecer realmente, e depois cuidou de mim quando sumi do mapa. Ela sabe de coisas que nem eu mesmo sei que sofri quando garotinho, quando minha mãe ainda era viva. –interrompeu Remus, ele tinha estado ouvindo o marido e a amiga.

-Desculpe, só achei que você já sofreu demais ouvindo as pessoas se metendo em nossas vidas privadas. –disse Severus arrumando os cabelos de Remus.

-Eu sei que você quer me proteger de tudo, mas tem horas que sufoca sabia. –resmungou Remus, mostrando a língua para o marido.

-Gatinho manhoso! –disse Snape beijando os lábios do marido, quando o outro mostrou a língua de novo.

Remus acabou gemendo, começou a bater no marido para que ele se controlasse que tinha visitas ali, não queria fazer uma cena na frente de sua amiga.

-Vocês dois praticam isso a vida inteira hein! –disse Lily rindo da vermelhidão de Remus. Severus só sorria feliz.

-Sério se controle Severus Snape-Lupin! –resmungou Remus voltando a tomar seu café-da-manha cuidadosamente.

-Xi. –engoliu seco Severus e foi atender a porta novamente.

James e Sirius entraram e viram a ruiva sentada junto de Remus que comia calmamente, ele realmente estava nervoso com o que poderia acontecer se comesse rápido demais, e ele já não estava afim de ficar trancado no banheiro cuspindo os alimentos que retinha em seu estomago.

-Aconteceu algo com Remus? –perguntou Sirius olhando o moreno de olhos negros.

-Nada, só nos tornamos pais e daí, vai fazer alguma coisa? –perguntou olhando feroz para Sirius.

-Eu não Deus me livre. Só queria entender a aflição de dona ruiva. –respondeu James que tinha se sentado numa cadeira que tinha conjurado e sentado ao lado da cama.

-Também não é para menos garotos, só estamos assustados com o que pode acontecer na semana que vem, na noite de lua cheia…

-Preocupados com isso? –perguntou Sirius um tanto cético com esses dois.

-Sim, não sabemos o que o lobo pode aprontar nessa transformação…

-Não haverá transformação. Vocês deviam estudar mais sobre lobisomens. Eu li num livro sobre Henry Declan e Richardson Gustav, sabia que Henry é um lobisomem? –perguntou Sirius para os demais e percebeu as caras chocadas deles. Remus estava abraçando o marido assustado com as palavras do moreno de olhos cinzas.

-Primeiro de tudo como sabe que não haverá transformação? –perguntou Severus abraçando o marido protetoramente.

-Como eu dizia e perguntei, conhecem Henry Declan e Richardson Gustav? –tornou a perguntar.

-Sim conhecemos e daí o que isso tem a haver com minha gravidez? –respondeu Remus duro e bravo não gostava de enrolações.

-Ave Maria! Nunca vi lobisomem mais tonto… o que eu quero dizer é que lobisomens quando ficam grávidos não se transformam em lua cheia, pois eles protegem suas crias, o que eu posso dizer é que você não sofrera transformação por três longos anos seguidos. –respondeu Sirius.

-Como sabe? –perguntou Severus ele não era tonto de confiar assim.

-Perguntei para o Henry Declan, ele mora na Austrália com o marido e filhos, ele me disse que os lobisomens não sofrem transformações enquanto estiver gravido, ele me disse também que os homens lobos cuidam de suas crias até eles completarem três anos, quando é tempo de deixar o menino se divertir sozinho sem a "mãe" por perto. Se você quiser posso chamar o Declan-Gustav aqui na próxima visita de Hogsmeade e você pergunta para ele. –respondeu e se levantou e foi direto para a janela onde via uma coruja parda chegando.

Sirius abriu a janela e pegou o envelope que estava nela assim que viu o nome sorriu. E abriu seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda.

-Esqueça se vistam e vamos para Hogsmeade ele está lá agora mesmo com os pentelhos dele. –disse Sirius se virando para eles.

Severus olhou para o marido, aquela decisão era do marido, pois não conseguia entender nada, esperava que a informação que fosse dada a eles fosse de ajuda, pois Remus já tinha sofrido demais ao longo desses anos, ainda não conseguia entender como o marido conseguiu sobreviver todas as transformações que sofreu sozinho sem o marido por perto.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Em Hogsmeade Henry estava zanzando para lá e para cá com os filhos de seis anos, eles não eram os únicos filhos, os mais velhos estavam estudando em Durmstrage. Os mais novos como no caso de Roger de seis anos e Lys de quatro anos ainda acompanham o pai onde quer que ele fosse. Richardson estava sentado no banco olhando como o marido se divertia na neve que ainda permanecia, pois, o natal tinha sido três semanas atrás. Apesar de ter quase sessenta anos, ele não aparentava a idade que tinha, Henry dizia que o marido tinha trinta anos ainda, isso ele tinha certeza que tinha.

Sirius mesmo ao longe viu aquela família estranha de Henry se divertindo na neve enquanto o mais velho estava sentado no banco rindo. Olhou para os amigos que ficaram olhando aquela cena linda.

-São eles? –perguntou Severus segurando a mão do marido.

-Sim, eles são muito divertidos. –respondeu Sirius correndo até aquela família que conhecia há exatamente três anos atrás, pois queriam conhecer tudo sobre lobisomens, como era curioso.

Os quatro que ficaram para trás olhava como Sirius fazia guerra de neve com Henry e os filhos dele, como se divertiam juntos.

-É acho que está na hora de entender um pouco sobre lobisomens não acha? –perguntou James olhando curioso como Sirius pegava um dos filhos do outro no colo.

-Eu queria saber como Sirius conseguiu tanta intimidade com essa família! –perguntou Lily ainda sem entender.

-Vamos! –Remus puxou o marido em direção aquela diversão doida.

Sirius sorriu ao ver que os amigos finalmente se juntavam a eles. Henry por ser um lobisomem sentiu o cheiro de Remus e pediu que ele se sentasse ao lado do marido dele. Richardson entendeu a preocupação de Henry e deixou que o outro lobo se sentasse ao lado dele, percebeu uma leve protuberância do ventre do outro.

-Remus Lupin suponho? –perguntou Henry se ajoelhando na frente do outro.

-Sim. –respondeu Remus segurando a mão do marido apertado, estava assustado de verdade.

-Sirius me contou do casamento de vocês quando vocês praticamente estavam vivendo o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. –disse Henry enfim passando a mão pelo ventre de Remus, deixando ele mais assustado ainda.

-Aquele pivete! –reclamou Severus, notava o desconforto do marido.

-Não precisa ficar assustado, quando fiquei gravido pela primeira vez de Bryan, eu tinha por volta de quinze anos. Eu descobri que lobisomens não se transformam durante a gestação de seu filhote e nem sofre com as mesmas maldiçoes do pai. Bryan hoje tem quinze anos e é feliz. Depois da gravidez dele decidi estudar medimagia, por se talvez apareça mais algum lobisomem no mesmo estado que o seu eu poderia orientar melhor. –disse Henry.

-Está querendo me dizer que quer me ajudar a trazer meus filhos ao mundo se eu quiser mais de um? –perguntou Remus um pouquinho assustado com a história do outro.

-E porque não? Meu marido conhece tantas coisas na vida desde que foi transformado há exatamente vinte anos atrás. Ele amadureceu a sua magia bem antes…

-Desculpe interrompe-lo, mas com quantos anos você foi mordido? –perguntou Remus interessado naquela resposta.

-Com dez anos, na verdade tinha acabado de completar onze anos naquela época. Por quê? –perguntou Henry atento na aflição do mais jovem.

-Fui mordido com quatro anos e não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui. Eu sentia minha magia morrendo naquele momento em que fui mordido, sentia que o mundo estava acabado naquele instante, não sei como sobrevivi e porque sobrevivi. –respondeu Remus olhando para o marido.

-Merlin. Sua gravidez é de alto risco. Você pode acabar morrendo. –disse Henry sem perceber que magoava mais ainda Remus.

-Vamos embora Sev. –disse Remus de repente, não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

-Ei não precisa ir embora, a única coisa que você precisa nesse momento é uma transfusão de sangue lican. Para que sua magia fortaleça. Com isso sua gravidez não será de alto risco. –disse Henry.

-Transfusão de Sangue Lican? –perguntou Severus confuso.

-Sangue Lican, o que Henry disse quer dizer doar um pouco do sangue dele, para que você possa recuperar aquela magia que você perdeu quando foi mordido. –respondeu Rick, olhando ao seu pequeno marido, que já não era mais pequeno e sim um homem feito, um belo homem de olhos verde azulado, com seus cabelos castanhos jogados de qualquer jeito.

Severus esquadrinhou um pouco aquela resposta, sabia que Remus tomava montanhas de poções para repor magia, mas percebia que não fazia efeito, já que o marido sempre reclamava de falta de magia durante as aulas práticas e sabia que aquilo não era por causa da gravidez, pois nos anos anteriores Remus tinha reclamado muito, e o diretor tinha se preocupado muito com o menino, e então foi que a enfermeira descobriu que Remus tinha perdido muita magia quando foi mordido.

-Vocês acham que isso vai ajudar Remus, ou melhor dito vai fazer ele recuperar toda a sua magia perdida? –perguntou Lily olhando para o amigo abatida, não tinha gostado muito daquela coisa de transfusão de magia.

-Aposto minha vida nisso. Sinto que posso chamar você de filhote de minha manada, não gosto de ver sofrimento nas pessoas. Um dia ainda mato aquele desgraçado de Fenrir Greyback…

-Fenrir Greyback? –perguntou Remus apertando mais ainda a mão do marido.

-Sim, na época em que ele me mordeu ele tinha se juntado a Voldemort, e então começou o caos sobre o mundo. Vocês sabem que Voldemort estão caçando aqueles que se opõem a ele, Voldemort acha que o mundo pertence somente aos puro-sangue. –respondeu Henry se levantando do chão.

Remus digeria tudo daquela conversa na mente, estava completamente assustado sobre esse negócio de o mundo pertencer somente aos sangues puros. Não conseguia entender como é que Henry sabe tantas coisas sobre esse homem louco. Viu Henry pegar a menor de suas crianças e colocar no colo do marido dele.

-Sabe acho que devemos ir indo. Meu marido e eu acabamos nos mudando para uma casa aqui em Hogsmeade por uns tempos. –disse Henry chamando os outros.

-Espera. Acho que posso confiar meu marido para você um momento, preciso fazer umas coisas no vilarejo…

-O quê? Vai me deixar sozinho? –interrompeu Remus olhando para o marido com medo.

-Não seja Manhoso Gatinho! Acaso esqueceu que dia é hoje? –perguntou beijando a testa do pequeno Lupin.

-Não. Fazemos quatro anos de casados. –respondeu e deitou no peito do marido assim que o outro lhe abraçou.

-Vocês fazem um casal lindo sabiam! –disse Henry tomando da mão de seu pequeno Roger que parecia que queria voltar a jogar na neve.

-Meloso isso sim. –resmungou Sirius.

-Vai caçar o que fazer Black! –pediu Severus olhando furioso.


	7. Transfusão de sangue

**Capitulo sete:**

**Transfusão de sangue**

Remus deixou que o marido fosse sozinho para Hogsmeade, sabia que o marido lhe ia presentear com algo como sempre foi nos anos anteriores. Segurou à mão de Lily ele realmente estava com medo de tudo. James e Sirius também acompanharam a família de Henry. Richardson entrou primeiro e colocou sua pequena filha no tapete onde a menina ficou brincando com os brinquedos dela, assim seu irmão também resolveu ir brincar com a menina. Henry sorriu seus filhos adoravam brincar juntos, o mais novo sempre ajudava a cuidar de sua pequena.

Richardson foi direto para sua mesa de trabalho, ali ficou sem ser interrompido, apesar de ser um bruxo de origem Australiana ele mexia com as coisas sobre o mundo, em relação ao seu trabalho ele trabalhava na parte de relações do mundo, como se tratasse de uma ONU, Richardson era famoso por ter protegido muitos países que tinha entrado em guerra por causa de Voldemort. Henry era um renomado medico, ele tinha descoberto tantas coisas que já estava planejando passar tudo para um livro para que os futuros médicos possam cuidar do mundo por si só.

Remus por estar cansado se sentou no sofá. Lily se sentou ao lado do amigo, pois percebia que o outro estava realmente muito assustado, se percebia que ele não conseguia confiar em ninguém naquele momento, se percebia seu nervosíssimo. James e Sirius ficaram atrás do sofá olhando atendo para todos os lados.

-Sabe o que vamos fazer primeiro é ver o estado de sua gravidez. –disse Henry se sentando numa cadeira que tinha conjurado.

Com um simples feitiço Henry checou o ventre do outro homem-lobo, tinha adquirido um certo respeito para com ele, ao ver como o outro estava completamente assustado, ele não queria que o outro ficasse assustado com ele, sabia que para o menor ali era difícil de querer acreditar.

-Está tudo bem, não precisa ter medo. Seu filho está bem, crescendo saudável. –disse e terminou o feitiço.

-Mas então porque sinto um dor horrível quando vou sentar ou deitar? –perguntou Remus sem entender.

-Acho que é por falta de magia para sustentar a criança, mas com a transfusão de sangue tudo deve melhorar…

-Porque quer fazer isso? –perguntou Remus

-Porque eu agora entendo a sua história, baseado no que seu amigo Sirius me contou, você sofreu demasiado quando era pequeno, mas com o tempo você acabou perdendo a magia, eu não sei o que ou quem te salvou naquele momento em que você disse que sentia sua magia indo embora, mas agora entendo. O destino faz muitas coisas loucas com nossa vida e nem sabemos o porquê. Mas você garoto tinha um desejo de se vingar de seu algoz. –respondeu Henry umas coisas necessárias.

-Vingança? –perguntou Remus assustado, ele nunca tinha pensado naquela palavra antes.

-Quando eu fui mordido, eu também sentia que parte de minha magia ia embora, mas no momento em que reconheci Rick, tudo ficou completamente claro para mim que eu precisava saber o que tinha realmente acontecido comigo naquela tarde. O que eu posso dizer eu sentia um tipo de querer me vingar do mundo por tamanha desgraça em minha infância. Mas conforme eu fui conhecendo o Rick eu percebi que não valia a pena me vingar, porque eu só ia perder meu tempo procurando, então decidi viver. Você também sentiu isso quando reconheceu seu marido não foi? –respondeu.

-Quando eu reencontrei com ele, eu me lembro de algo querendo sair de dentro de mim, mas não sabia o que era, era assustador querer saber o que era, mas com o tempo eu descobri que era o amor, querendo por falar por mim. –respondeu corando um pouco.

-Sim, o amor as vezes nos confunde, mas é a nossa melhor arma. –disse Richardson parando de escrever um pouco ao ouvir aquela resposta de Remus.

-Oh cale-se! O que o meu marido quer dizer é que a nossa maior arma é o amor, mas do jeito que ele falou sinceramente ele só faz isso na cama! –bufou Henry olhando irritado para o marido.

-Não fique com ciúmes que eu só tenho olhos para você. –disse Richardson sentindo o olhar furioso do marido em suas costas.

-Pode parecer estranho, mas eu senti a mesma coisa quando reencontrei Remus, mas eu não sou como ele, mas respeito a vida de meu marido como ninguém, nunca permiti que ele sofresse mais do que o necessário, essa gravidez é inesperada até para mim, mas eu vou o proteger com a minha vida mesmo. –disse Severus entrando na casa.

-Para você ter uma ideia, se me lembro bem daquela tarde, eu também senti um tipo estranho no meu peito, mas no momento estava mais focado em saber o que esse pequeno ia aprontar do que tentar adivinhar as coisas em meu coração. Nunca contei para ninguém, mas agora parando para pensar o amor em nos mesmo atua quando menos esperamos, eu sabia que estava destinado para esse pequeno, foi tão inesperado que tive que largar minha vida de casado naquela época e tentar trazer um juízo nesse pequeno lobisomem. –disse Richardson se levando de sua mesa e se dirigindo ao marido.

-Pera está me dizendo que era casado antes de conhecer ele? –perguntou Remus sem entender muito bem aquela história.

-Sim eu era casado com uma mulher muito problemática! Só pensava em dinheiro, eu realmente nunca fui feliz com ela, então quando percebi que Henry olhava para mim como se eu fosse um tipo raro de fruta, soube imediatamente que era para a vida toda. Deixei a problemática em apuros e fui embora. Eu realmente estou feliz aqui com esse pequeno pentelho…

-É mais você sempre me tratou como se eu fosse seu único filho! –resmungou Henry olhando feio.

-Não seja tão pessimista, depois eu entendi que realmente não devia te tratar como uma criança, você era mais maduro que eu, mas só foi naquela noite que você gemia de dor eu percebi que você perdia a magia. Aquela noite foi um tiro no gatilho para ama-lo com todas as minhas forças acredite, depois daquele dia eu aprendi a ver você como meu marido e não como um pirralho que mal saiu das fraldas…

-Eu sai das fraldas bem antes! –tornou a resmungar Henry ele estava ficando irritado.

-Se tem uma coisa da qual me arrependo é ter te tratado como uma criança no começo, você tem que entender o meu ponto de vista, sou trinta anos mais velho que você e era o melhor amigo de seu pai, como você acha que eu fiquei quando você me olhava daquele jeito, eu sabia que ia acabar perdendo a amizade de seu pai. –respondeu e passou a mão pelos cabelos de seu marido.

-Sim você tem razão, papai ficou furioso quando você me pegou e fugiu que nem doido. –disse Henry.

-Não fugi, apenas quis preservar sua família que eu sei que você amava, não podia deixar que se arrependesse depois. Eu sei que seu pai, onde quer que esteja está feliz em ver você assim, eu tenho certeza de que ele tem orgulho de você, disso eu tenho certeza. –respondeu e beijou a testa do marido.

-Vocês fazem um casal muito apaixonado. –disse Lily feliz.

-É verdade, muita gente já me disse isso. –respondeu Henry olhando os olhos do marido.

-E então como é essa coisa de transfusão de sangue? –perguntou Severus totalmente interessado.

-É algo tão simples, mas complicado. Poderia pingar um pouco de seu sangue aqui, vamos testar para possíveis doenças, ou mal contato com o meu sangue. –respondeu entregando um recipiente para o sangue.

Severus ajudou o marido, ao ver que ele não queria furar o dedo, estava realmente muito assustado para querer se machucar a si mesmo. Severus conjurou uma pequena agulha e furou o dedo do marido, sendo assim despejou o sangue que brotava daquele furo cair no recipiente. Henry pegou o recipiente e lançou uns feitiços que os meninos não entenderam, Richardson sorriu ao ver que o recipiente ficava branco e não preto.

-Acho que correrá tudo bem. –disse Richardson olhando o menor.

-Como pode ter certeza? –perguntou Severus olhando aquela luz branca ao redor do sangue de seu marido.

-Já vi Henry fazendo isso várias vezes, começo a ciência que meu marido mexe. Às vezes acho que aprendi um pouco delas. –respondeu e começou a preparar o próximo passo da transfusão.

-Ei não ouse me roubar o trabalho! –resmungou Henry conjurando um bolsão de sangue onde ele encheu do próprio sangue.

-Muito obrigado, não aguento ver sangue. Prefiro minhas papeladas mesmo. –respondeu e beijou os lábios do marido e se afastando, pegou Lys do chão já que a pequena dormia.

-Roger, porque não vai dormir um pouco. –pediu Henry.

-Quando você vai contar para o papai? –perguntou o menino beijando o ventre do outro.

-Contar o que? –perguntou Henry assustado com a atitude do menino.

-Eu vejo uma luz vindo aqui. –respondeu pondo a pequena mão da barriga de seu papa.

-Ok, vou ver se conto hoje. –disse com carinho, não importava o que acontecesse ele realmente amava o filho por ser um bruxo atento.

Richardson tinha ouvido aquela conversa entre os dois, e queria entender como Roger sabia dessas coisas. Roger deu a mão para o pai e puxou ele para o quarto. Os outros adolescentes olhavam sem entender para Henry que preparava um outro recipiente onde depositava seu próprio sangue e analisava, mas sabia que era inútil, Roger já tinha dito que ele estava gravido não tinha como negar.

-Seu filho é inteligente. –disse Lily olhando como Henry ficava pálido de repente.

-Você acha? –respondeu Henry olhando a garota.

-Você está gravido? –perguntou Sirius chocado.

-Sim. Meu filho tem um dom inerente para a medimagia, já vi casos assim, mas no meu filho me assusta. Por ser um menino de seis anos eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse despertar isso, ele nunca mostrou interesse no meu trabalho. –respondeu ainda olhando o recipiente.

-Então deu positivo? –perguntou Richardson voltando do quarto.

-Sim. –respondeu um pouco deprimido.

-Porque está deprimido? –perguntou Richardson atento.

-Quero terminar meu trabalho. –respondeu.

-Não seja pessimista, você é forte, talentoso vai conseguir fazer bem seu trabalho. –disse acariciando o rosto do outro com carinho.

-Acho que você não entendeu, meu trabalho é perigoso, não vou perder mais nenhum filho! –respondeu bravo.

-Já entendi, acalme-se. –disse abraçando seu marido.

Remus e Severus olhava aos dois sem entender muito bem o que acontecia com aquela família. Severus sabia que o outro era médico e que mexia com poções também, mas queria saber o que era perigoso para ele. Ouvir que ele já tinha perdido um filho foi doloroso para todo mundo ali. Ate Lily tremeu com aquilo. Henry achou melhor trabalhar para salvar o restante da magia de Remus. Pegou um tubo com uma agulha, a ponta com agulha espetou na mão e do outro lado encaixou no bolsão de sangue e fez que o bolsão flutuasse. Logo o sangue ia entrando em Remus.

-Vocês estão bem? –perguntou Lily ao ver os dois se abraçando que se tratasse do fim do mundo.

-Sim, estamos, é doloroso lembrar de uma perda. –respondeu Henry se escondendo no peito do outro.

-Se me permite perguntar o que aconteceu? –perguntou Severus interessado.

-Foi a minha segunda gravidez e eu nem sabia que estava gravido naquela época. Eu trabalho no departamento de pesquisa medica, eu fazia vários experimentos médicos, uma das poções me fez ter sangramento, desmaiei até, fui levado para o pronto socorro às pressas e descobriram que eu perdi o meu filho. Se ele estivesse vivo hoje eu queria que ele estudasse em Hogwarts. Esse ano ele estaria completando onze anos. –respondeu Henry.

Richardson consolou o marido, ele estava afetado com aquilo também, sabia que o marido gostava de suas pesquisas, mas não podia fazer nada, era engraçado ser pai naquela idade. Os adolescentes entenderam, realmente era doloroso perder um filho. (N/A sinceramente até eu sinto falta de certo anjinho, mas o destino quis assim).

-Desculpa não queria trazer uma memória dolorosa à tona. –disse Severus

-Não tudo bem. Roger realmente me alertou hoje. –respondeu Henry limpando o próprio rosto.

Remus sentia seu sangue se misturar com o sangue magico de Henry, sentia que a magia perdida há muito tempo atrás voltava, sentia sua magia se fortalecer mais ainda, sabia que realmente estava recuperando a magia, cansado deitou no ombro de seu marido e apagou no sono. Severus sentiu o marido deitar em seu colo, e olhou para o bolsão de sangue, viu que o sangue estava quase acabando.

-Seu marido precisa descansar bastante para que a minha magia se estabeleça dentro dele. –disse Henry ao ver o olhar confuso de Severus.

-Certo. Quanto tempo demora para que isso funcione? –perguntou

-Já está fazendo efeito, ele caiu no sono do nada, se não tivesse feito isso ele ia estar acordado. Logo, logo eu garanto que ele acordará assustado. –respondeu Henry sorrindo.

-Sim, ele é muito desconfiado, ele já perdeu muito nessa vida. A mãe dele era muito importante para ele, mas ele ainda tem seu pai e sua madrasta que por incrível que pareça é minha mãe. Tem nossos irmãos eu espero sinceramente que esses dois pirralhos saibam respeitar meu trabalho em casa. –disse Severus pensativo.

-Humm. O que você faz? –perguntou Henry curioso.

-Dedico meu tempo em poções, quero me tornar mestre em poções. Faço pesquisas constantemente e por incrível que pareça eu descobri uma possível cura…

-Se cura-lo ele deixara de ser bruxo. –interrompeu Henry.

-Como sabe dessas coisas? –perguntou Severus assustado olhando para o marido, ele não queria que o outro perdesse sua magia, não mesmo.

-Vamos ver primeiro se as nossas conclusões nas descobertas batem e se sim, sugiro que não faça tal poção. –respondeu Henry tirando a agulha da mão de Remus.

-Posso ver sua anotação? –perguntou Severus tímido.

Henry nem esperou o outro terminar de perguntar, já tinha entregado um pergaminho enrolado. Severus olhava sem entender, mas bem lá no fundo não se importou e começou a ler as anotações do outro, e percebeu que tudo era igual a que tinha guardada em seu laboratório em sua casa, agora entendia aquela resposta de Henry, mas era muito difícil de acreditar ainda, não conseguia entender porque é que não tinha cura, mas uma vez olhou para Remus que dormia profundamente em seu colo, ele merecia ser feliz, ter toda a liberdade do mundo, mas não existia tal coisa para ele.

-É exatamente as mesmas coisas que eu tenho anotado em casa, sem tirar e nem por. –disse Severus entregando o pergaminho.

-É muito difícil de se achar uma cura para lobisomens, desde que eu fiquei gravido do Bryan que eu estou tentando encontrar uma cura. A poção que fez eu perder o bebe era a cura. Eu pedi constantemente que os curandeiros fizessem uma avaliação no feto, e descobri que ele tinha perdido toda a sua magia, até mesmo o sangue lican que herdaria de mim. –respondeu Henry se levantando.

-Eu realmente não quero que Remus sofra muito, tem que haver uma cura, seja lá onde for! –disse Severus olhando irritado para o chão ele não conseguia encarar ninguém ali, pois ninguém tinha culpa de nada.

-Eu ainda continuo pesquisando, mas sabe acho que vou fazer essa poção e dar para Greyback ele merece por nos ter transformado. –resmungou Henry indo se sentar no colo do marido.

-Oh destruiremos uma fonte de Voldemort! –respondeu Richardson com sarcasmo e olhou feio para o marido não queria que o outro fizesse uma burrice.

-Ei não me olhe feio, ele merece por ter tirado a liberdade de meio mundo acredite. –respondeu Henry beijando o marido tão apaixonadamente que fez com que os adolescentes ficassem vermelhos de vergonha.

Lily foi a primeira a ir embora, não gostava de interromper a intimidade das pessoas, ela foi direto para o castelo. Sirius olhou para James que ainda olhava a porta aberta por onde Lily tinha ido embora, resolveu sinceramente que estava mais que na hora de tentar conquistar o coração da ruiva e foi atrás dela. Nisso Sirius olhou para Henry que ainda devorava o marido de beijos e tossiu.

-Vocês deviam respeitar os olhos dos adolescentes aqui, duas pessoas já fugiram vendo vocês se atacarem ai! –disse Sirius.

-Desculpe, mas eu preciso realmente atacar meu marido por tamanho sarcasmo! –respondeu e voltou a atacar Rick.

-Merlin! –disse Severus, pegando o marido no colo e indo embora, não queria ver aquela cena.

Sirius entendeu e foi atrás de Severus.

-Black você realmente tem que encontrar alguém para seu coração, não pode ficar me seguindo o tempo todo…

-A verdade é que eu não sinto atração por ninguém no colégio, eu sei que não mereço isso, aposto que quando eu terminar Hogwarts, meus pais vão vir com uma proposta de casamento com alguma víbora por aí para que eu possa manter o nome da família em pé. É difícil para mim aceitar isso, mas é o melhor no momento. –interrompeu e saiu correndo.

Severus sabia que tinha pisado em ovos quando falou aquilo, mas não tinha culpa, ele queria que seus amigos fossem felizes, era de mais querer isso? Nisso olhou para o marido que estava profundamente dormindo em seu colo. Pensando melhor também foi para Hogwarts estava bastante cansado do passeio.


	8. Junho de 1975

**Capitulo oito:**

**Junho de 1975**

**O nascimento**

Severus continuou andando rumo para o colégio precisava colocar o marido na cama para que ele recuperasse toda a magia perdida por todos esses anos sofridos. Queria que o pequeno estivesse bem. Assim que chegou em seus aposentos que mantinham desde que estavam no primeiro ano, depositou o marido na cama e foi procurar por Black precisava entender o que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Antes de sair escreveu um pequeno recado para o marido se ele chegasse a acordar antes de voltar para cuidar dele.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

No lago do castelo James estava conversando com Lily de coisas que nunca pensou que fosse capaz e conseguiu conquistar o pequeno coração de Lily. A ruiva acabou se rendendo, ela sabia que não podia viver escondendo seus sentimentos em relação a Potter.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Perto da floresta proibida estava Sirius Black um tanto magoado, ele não sabia o que fazer, sendo que seu coração era um tanto de pedra, nunca tinha sentindo alguma coisa diferente da que seus amigos falavam, mas reconhecia ao amor, mas nunca tinha sentindo. Tinha achado que tinha apaixonado no ano anterior, mas nesse ano quando voltou a ver a pessoa pela que achou ter sentindo um vestígio do amor estranhou ao ver que o seu coração tinha se mantido quieto ao invés de palpitar loucamente quando conheceu ao garoto.

Não sabia como explicar aquele fenômeno estranho que tinha acontecido, mas sabia que tinha ficado completamente magoado por não sentir mais tais sentimentos pelo menino. Viu Severus se aproximando, sabia que o outro queria lhe ajudar de alguma forma, mas não sabia o que tinha de errado com ele, só simplesmente não entendia mais nada ao redor de sua vida.

-Quer me explicar o que tinha sido aquilo? –perguntou Severus

-A verdade é que eu não sei. Simplesmente não sei, ano passado eu senti meu coração palpitar por esse pentelho que começou o curso, mas esse ano já não sinto mais nada por ele, como posso entender o que se passa em meu coração? –respondeu Sirius acabando por se sentar numa das raízes da arvore grande.

-Alguém te lançou uma maldição das trevas para que não sentisse nenhum sentimento relacionado ao amor. –respondeu Severus se sentando ao lado do amigo.

-Porque alguém me lançaria um feitiço desses? –perguntou sem entender.

-Eu não sei, pelo que eu sei sua família foi toda da Slytherin não foi? Acha que algum deles quer que sofra no futuro? –respondeu Severus pensativo.

-Nesse caso a única candidata para tal coisa seria aquela vagabunda da minha prima Bellatrix, ela se pavoneia porque se juntou no grupo daquele ser malvado. –respondeu Sirius também pensativo.

-Bom há de convir que ela é realmente louca. Nunca vi garota mais estranha que sua prima. –disse Severus rindo da resposta de Sirius.

-Tem como reverter isso? –perguntou interessado.

-Diga Finite Encatatem em si mesmo, e comece a proteger seu coração para que ela não destrua. –respondeu se levantando precisava ir para Remus.

-Obrigado. –respondeu Sirius pegando a varinha.

-A proposito Black quem é esse garoto pelo qual se apaixonou? –perguntou Severus curioso.

-Seu nome é Lewis Mitchel está no segundo ano da Gryffindor. –respondeu Sirius um tanto desconcertado por voltar a sentir aqueles sentimentos quando desfez o feitiço de sua prima.

-Nesse caso corra atrás dele. –respondeu Severus indo embora.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Remus acordava e olhava para os lados, viu um papel na mesinha de cabeceira.

_Fui falar com Black, logo voltarei amor. SSL._

Remus ficou confuso, mas depois sorriu ao ver a porta ser aberta pelo seu moreno. Severus sorriu quando viu Remus acordado e sentado na cama. Fechou a porta e foi até ele, queria saber como ele estava.

-Faz tempo que está acordado? –perguntou carinhosamente ao pequeno.

-Acordei agora pouco. –respondeu e deitou no peito do marido.

-Está tudo bem com você? Sente algo estranho? –perguntou acariciando os cabelos castanho do menor.

-Nada estranho só uma fome enorme. –respondeu feliz.

Severus sorriu e se levantou estava disposto a pedir o jantar daquela noite nos aposentos, pois sabia que o marido ia cair no sono novamente e queria que ele se recuperasse o quanto antes sua completa magia. Sabia que seu marido precisava comer por dois, já que estava gravido.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

No grande Salão Sirius via como o garoto por quem era apaixonado conversava animadamente com uma garota de sua turma, ficou estático quando viu o menino segurando uma das mãos da garota, sabia que estava tudo perdido para ele. Não tocou no jantar, saiu dali antes que fizesse alguma coisa, foi direto para o quarto de Remus e Severus queria conversar com os dois, queria entender sobre a vida, já que os dois pareciam conhecer mais dela que o resto do mundo.

James viu o amigo se levantar abatido e ir embora do salão principal sem nem ao menos tocar no jantar, olhou para os lados estranhado, na mesa da Slytherin viu um sorriso maligno de Bellatrix Black, sabia que ela tinha aprontado alguma coisa com o amigo, mas não sabia o que.

-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Sirius esmurrou a porta, estava irritado com o que tinha visto. Severus abriu a porta prestes a gritar com quem quer que seja que estava atrapalhando o seu jantar com o marido, mas viu Sirius com uma cara estranha, puxou o outro para dentro, mas Sirius caiu de joelhos e começou a chorar de dor, aquilo fez Remus se assustar, não sabia o que estava acontecendo naquele momento, mas deixaria que o marido ajudasse ao garoto.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou Severus comovido.

-Ele tem outra. –simplesmente respondeu.

Severus fechou os olhos por um momento, sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo tão de pressa. Olhou o marido que estava sentado na mesa do jantar olhando tudo sem entender. Suspirou ajudou Black a se sentar na poltrona de seus aposentos.

-Não pensei que Lewis fosse tão apressado…

-Não fale no nome dele, desde esse momento ele morreu para mim. –disse Sirius bravo, estava lutando com seus sentimentos em seu coração.

-Não seja precipitado! –exclamou Severus não gostando da atitude fria de Black.

-É que não poderei lutar com isso. Já estou farto de não poder ter a pessoa que eu amo ao meu lado, minha prima me tirou o bem precioso para mim. –disse Sirius e voltou a cair no choro contido.

Severus perdeu a paciência e foi atender a porta novamente e viu Potter, deixou que ele entrasse, precisaria de ajuda para tentar trazer algum juízo na cabeça do tonto do Black.

-Sirius! –disse James se ajoelhando em frente ao amigo sem entender. – O que aconteceu?

-A inútil da prima dele separou o garoto pela qual Sirius é apaixonado. –respondeu Severus de péssimo humor.

-Garoto? Quem? –perguntou sem entender.

-Lewis Mitchel. –respondeu Severus vendo como Black se encolhia ao ouvir esse nome.

-Antes de subir eu vi sua prima sorrindo malignamente. Esse Lewis é da Gryffindor? –perguntou curioso.

-Sim e pelo que ele disse já é comprometido…

-Lewis Mitchel você disse? Ele não é do segundo ano? Como assim comprometido? Ele só tem uma pessoa nessa vida que é importante para ele, sua meia irmã. –disse Remus se levantando e indo sentar na outra poltrona da sala.

-Como sabe essas coisas? –perguntou Severus confuso.

-Eu converso com ele as vezes quando ele fica deprimido. Ele perdeu os pais nessas férias, então ele protege a meia irmã dele que entrou esse ano. O nome dela é Clarisse Summer. –respondeu Remus envergonhado.

Sirius tinha ouvido o que Rems tinha falado, se lembrou da garotinha que tinha entrado esse ano de nome Clarisse, então entendeu, mas mesmo assim não entendia, sabia que sua prima tinha feito alguma coisa macabra com suas vidas. O bom era que esse era o último ano de sua prima, precisava se manter longe dela por um tempo para poder recuperar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Lewis Mitchel sorriu para a irmã feliz. Tinha visto como James corria atrás de Sirius, queria saber o que tinha acontecido com Sirius para correr daquele jeito. Logo os alunos estavam indo para os salões comunais para dormir, já estava quase na hora do toque de recolher.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Meses depois

Remus já estava no estágio final de sua gravidez, tinha conseguido concluir seus exames sem maiores problemas e agora estava na enfermaria se cuidando e se deixando cuidar. Severus ainda estava fazendo o último exame, já que cursava uma matéria a mais no curso. James e Lily tinha ficado como companhia para Remus enquanto Severus ainda fazia o último exame do dia e do ano. Meses antes tinha escrito para os pais contando que iam ser pais, mas que a gravidez não tinha sido planejada, mas estavam felizes em poder cuidar e ser pai de um pequeno ser.

Sirius estava completamente afastado, tinha percebido os olhares intensos de Lewis, mas não queria nada com o garoto no momento, queria que Bellatrix sumisse de sua vida primeiro, pois sabia que ela aprontaria com eles se os vissem juntos naquele momento. Por ser mais velho queria ser cuidadoso com o garoto, não queria estragar a infância do menino daquela maneira, mas estava feliz em ver que o próprio Lewis estava querendo tomar a iniciativa naquele romance.

De volta a enfermaria, Severus chegava correndo, depois de ter concluído a prova de aritimancia, estava feliz por poder concluir a última etapa do curso, sabia que estava com boas notas para o próximo ano. Entrou na enfermaria e viu Remus gemendo de dor e soube que já era momento de seu filho nascer. Viu Henry auxiliando Madame Pomfrey no parto, num canto mais afastado estava Richardson olhando os filhos, já que não tinha ninguém para ficar de olho neles.

Severus apressou e foi segurar a mão que Remus lhe estendia, queria sentir aquela sensação de dar força ao marido no momento do parto. Antes das provas começarem tinham decidido que se fosse um menino o menino carregaria o nome de Dwight Lupin Snape, se fosse menina carregaria o nome Helena Claire Lupin Snape, os dois sabia que não era gêmeos pois Henry já tinha confirmado para a alegria de Remus que não queria ficar sobrecarregado logo tão cedo. Mas os dois não tinha querido saber o sexo do bebê, tinha ficado na expectativa, queria experimentar a sensação de adivinhar o sexo do bebê.

Logo se ouviu um choro, que logo aumentou de intensidade conforme Remus puxava, assim que seu bebê nasceu por completo, desabou na cama exausto até os ossos. Severus sorriu feliz, beijou a testa de Remus feliz. Madame Pomfrey limpava ao bebê enquanto Henry fechava o canal de parto. Colocou roupinhas azuis, já que era um lindo menino, em sua cabeça tinha um tufo de cabelos negros, um nariz fino e pequeno, seus olhos eram ambares esverdeados, quase sendo um tom de azul. Pomfrey depositou o menino no colo de Remus, assim que o outro terminou de se recompor. Severus sorriu ao ver que era pai de um menino.

-Bem-vindo ao mundo Dwight. –disse Remus beijando o topo da cabeça de seu primeiro filho.


	9. Julho de 1978

**Capitulo nove:**

**Julho de 1978**

**A formatura**

Desde então se passaram três anos desde que Dwight veio ao mundo. Severus e Remus estavam felizes em ter um menino como Dwight que não fazia muita bagunça, mas que era um menino muito educado. James Potter foi escolhido como padrinho por petição de Remus, já que ele foi o primeiro amigo que conheceu em Hogwarts quando estavam no trem, mas nunca tinha imaginado que iriam se tornar amigos para toda a eternidade. O que ninguém imaginava era que fosse se tornar um garoto extremamente inteligente e ajudado muitas pessoas no beco diagonal certo dia.

Agora estavam no sétimo ano terminando suas provas finais, nunca imaginou que fosse conseguir muitos amigos depois disso, muitos alunos adoravam seu filho quando tinha nascido, ninguém pensou que o tímido e medroso Remus fosse conseguir levar a gravidez até o fim e o que era melhor para ele era que não tinha sofrido nenhuma transformação quando estava gravido ou quando seu filho nasceu, nesses três anos teve um ano de relativa paz. Era feliz a sua maneira, e sabia que assim que seu filho fizesse quatro anos voltaria a se transformar.

-Está tão calado amor, aconteceu algo? –perguntava Severus que tinha entrado no quarto dez minutos atrás e visto como Remus estava concentrado vendo seu primogênito dormindo pacificamente no berço.

-Não nada, só estava pensando em tudo o que a gente passamos até aqui. Finalmente estaremos formados. –respondeu abraçando o esposo que estava ao seu lado.

-Sim tem razão, mas não fique triste, ficaremos sempre juntos e bem posso ter descoberto alguma que outra coisa, mais ainda não quero dar lhe falsas esperanças, mas espero que seja algo bom. Henry nunca mais deu notícias. Soube que a filha caçulinha deles ficou doente, recebeu alguma notícia? –perguntou Severus beijando os cabelos dourados de Remus.

-A pequena Sophie está bem, só pegou uma virose. O que é comum nessa fase bruxa, mas nosso pequeno nunca pegou isso. –respondeu suspirando olhando como o pequeno Dwight dormia.

-Acho que é porque eles vivem num país que congela antes do tempo. Eu não sei explicar, mas quando a pequena Sophie nasceu Austrália voltou a hibernar no gelo, e lá é muito fácil pegar virose. –disse Severus sério.

-Hum, já que é assim, acho que nunca pisarei naquele país. –resmungou mostrando a língua para o esposo.

Severus riu baixinho puxando o marido para fora do quarto do pequeno, deixaria o menino dormindo sossegado, mas naquele momento ele queria um pouco de carinho de Remus. O tempo em Hogwarts passou tão rápido que quando já se viram já estava no final do ano letivo o que era bom para Severus, pois começaria sua expedição de pesquisador de plantas e ervas para encontrar a melhor cura para o mundo magico e também ao marido. Remus por outro lado seguiria com Severus para onde ele fosse, sendo um lobisomem submisso ele não queria ficar sozinho enquanto Severus fazia suas descobertas. Puxou o esposo para o quarto deles, deixando seu pequeno filho dormindo sozinho com seus bichos de pelúcia espalhado pelo quarto.

Para falar a verdade era que Remus não queria voltar a se transformar assim tão de repente, sendo que tinha aprendido a gostar da lua cheia nesses anos em que ficou cuidando de sua cria. Severus por outro lado estava quase descobrindo a melhor cura para o mundo, mas ainda assim não queria revelar do que e tratava, mas que sairia em expedição assim que recebesse o diploma de Hogwarts, suas malas já estavam prontas para o começo de uma nova vida fora das paredes de Hogwarts. Estava feliz que Remus era a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu em Hogwarts. Quase oito anos de casados.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

James e Lily já tinha quase três anos de namoro, já estava com a data marcada de seu casamento, assim como Sirius que tinha conseguido o amor de Lewis, já que o menino soube depois que tinha sido Bellatrix a autora dos feitiços atuando sobre si.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Sirius estava feliz em poder ficar namorando com Lewis nos jardins da escola depois que sua prima se formou três anos atrás. Estava feliz com ela longe. Mesmo estando no quinto ano o garoto já estava com um casamento marcado com Sirius, queria ser feliz daquele jeito com Sirius lhe cuidando as costas. Estava feliz que o mais velho não deixava que ninguém de outra de casa se aproximasse dele com intenções ruins.

-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Naquela noite de formatura dos alunos do sétimo ano, só permaneciam no grande Salão os alunos que deixaria a escola na manhã seguinte. Severus estava sentando numa mesa redonda com o marido e com o filho sentando em seu colo, juntos deles estavam Lily e James padrinhos do pequeno Dwight. Logo se ouviu os professores chamando os alunos para receber os diplomas; Severus pegou o diploma, assim como ganhou um passe para que pudesse cursar na faculdade de Lion, mas ele não estava com vontade de estudar, sabia que era inteligente, ele queria pesquisar por conta própria assim como Henry começou a sua expedição, sabia que poderia contar com o amigo mais velho. Voltou a se sentar ao lado do marido enquanto ele ia pegar o próprio diploma, percebeu que Remus também recebia um passe para alguma faculdade.

No fim a entrega dos diplomas foi terminada e começou o baile de formatura. Remus estava cansado para ficar até o fim da festa, assim que pediu que Severus e ele fossem para seus quartos terminar de empacotar suas coisas para irem embora para casa no dia seguinte. Seus amigos ficaram para se divertir, como James que estava dançando agarrado a sua namorada. Sirius estava num canto com Lewis que tinha sido convidado pelo namorado. No fundo Sirius sabia que Lewis estava com alguma coisa escondida na manga e queria descobrir aquelas coisas com o garoto. Sirius passou a proteger Lewis de tudo, depois que sua prima saiu do colégio.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Bem longe dali as trevas se moviam, mas Voldemort ainda não sabia se atacaria ou não Hogwarts, sendo que era um lugar mais seguro que existia desde de Merlin. Naquela noite ele sabia que os alunos estavam em festa por causa da formatura como a cada ano. No bar do irmão de Dumbledore uma garota profetizava o final de Voldemort. No fim Voldemort matou a pobre mulher ele não queria que Dumbledore soubesse que tinha ouvido uma profecia antes dele. Como o barman da espelunca em que se encontrava estava fora destruiu o local com um único feitiço como um aviso para toda ordem de Dumbledore. Ele sabia que o Velho estava agindo rápido pelas suas costas, sabia que Dumbledore tinha meios de descobrir o que tinha acontecido ali, então deixou tudo como estava, mas deixaria algo bem complicado para Dumbledore afinal de contas ele era um Lord.

-z-z-\\-\\-z-z-\\-\\-z-z-\\-\\-z-z-\\-\\-z-z-\\-\\-z-z-\\-\\-z-z-\\-\\-z-z-\\-\\-z-z-

No dia seguinte os alunos acordaram cedo para mais umas férias de verão, assim como a cada ano, muitos alunos deixariam de frequentar o colégio de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Muitos deles estavam felizes por completar seus estudos. Severus tinha acordado cedo como de costume, foi o primeiro a tomar banho em seu quarto particular que dividia com Remus desde do primeiro ano. Se vestiu rapidamente, para logo dar um banho em seu filho que estava em pé no berço, apesar de ter três anos, o menino gostava de dormir no berço alto, pois podia ver as estrelas no céu a noite. Dwight amava seus pais, o menino brincou um pouco na banheira, pois ele sabia que estavam indo para casa.

Remus sorriu quando encontrou o marido fazendo a barba enquanto o pequeno Dwight brincava na banheira. Limpou o rosto rapidamente e beijou a testa de Remus. Dwight sabia que teria que sair da banheira para dar espaço para seu pai Remus tomar um banho. Estendeu os braços para ser pego no colo. Foi vestido com roupas de verão.

-Sabe que vamos viajar hoje não sabe pequeno? –perguntou Severus arrumando os cabelos do filho para trás.

-Sei. –respondeu o menino orgulhoso.

Severus sorriu beijando o rosto do filho, amava o pequeno, por ser inteligente como ele e Remus, amava saber que o pequeno queria seguir os mesmos passos que os pais sem nem saber o que estavam prestes a seguir, o menino demonstrava interesse em poções quando via seu pai Severus mexendo em uma, também demonstrava interesse em aprender a ler como seu pai Remus, que lia uma montanha de livros. Severus viu Remus vir com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, deixou que o marido se vestisse, eles não queriam ficar atrasados para deixar Hogwarts. As malas foram colocadas nos bolsos internos da capa de Severus. Logo saiu do quarto para tomar o café da manhã. Dwight ia na frente, o menino sabia que voltaria algum dia para Hogwarts, no caminho encontraram com os amigos.

James pegou o Dwight no colo, amava o pequeno, ele não via a hora de ter seus próprios filhos com Lily. Amava ser padrinho de Dwight, o menino era muito inteligente. Mal entraram no salão principal, viram como Dumbledore saia do palanque onde situava a mesa dos professores, e saia acompanhado de três professores. James não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo ali.

-O que será que está havendo? –perguntou curioso se sentando na mesa de gryffindor.

-Não me pergunte que eu não sei, mas boa coisa não é. –respondeu Severus se sentando ao lado do marido que já atacava um pedaço de bolo de chocolate, sorriu, sabia que seu marido era viciado em chocolate, assim como seu filho.

-Alguma coisa aconteceu ontem à noite…

-Sim olhe aqui no jornal. –interrompeu Sirius entregando o jornal para James.

**MORTE NO BAR CABEÇA DE JAVALI**

-Nossa! –exclamou James assustado com a notícia.

-Quem morreu? –perguntou Severus vendo a manchete do jornal.

-Uma tal de Sibila Trewlaney ela era uma vidente. –respondeu James que estava atento na notícia que lia.

-Ela profetizou alguma coisa? –perguntou Lily interessada no assunto.

-Não fala, acho que é por isso que Dumbledore saiu correndo com os professores. –respondeu James largando o jornal e começando a tomar seu café da manhã.

-Sev, não quero ver esse jornal mais. Só traz notícias ruins da guerra lá fora. –disse Remus deitando no ombro do marido. Nisso Dwight foi para o colo dele, querendo proteger seu papi.

-Não ficaremos por perto da guerra, que acha de irmos morar nos Estados Unidos? –perguntou beijando a testa do marido.

-Oh quanto mais longe melhor. Não sabemos quando essa guerra vai acabar não é mesmo. –resmungou Remus beijando o rosto do marido feliz.

Severus sorriu terminou por terminar seu café da manhã em silencio depois daquela conversa. Seus amigos respeitaram a decisão deles, afinal de contas eles já eram adultos e podiam ir morar onde bem quisesse.


	10. Anos mais tarde

**Capitulo dez:**

**Anos mais tarde**

Depois de te lido o jornal no último dia de Hogwarts, Severus e os amigos embargaram no trem para uma nova vida como adultos. Remus ficou com seu filho no colo, não queria deixar ninguém pega-lo no colo, pois sabia que logo voltaria a se transformar, seus anos de paz estava no final. Severus entendeu os rosnados de Remus, afinal sabia que o marido estava com medo de tudo o que acontecia ao redor.

Assim que chegaram na estação King Cross se despediram dos amigos. Sirius e James entrariam na escola de aurores, assim como Lily. Severus deixou James se despedir de Dwight, afinal o menino não sabia quando voltaria a ver o padrinho. Remus rosnou, mas se controlou, deixaria que os amigos se despedissem de seu único filho.

-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Dois anos mais tarde

Severus recebia uma notícia que Lily trazia seu filho ao mundo, Remus ficou feliz, afinal ele estava gravido de seu segundo filho, Severus estava feliz. No EUA tinha encontrado ingredientes raros, fazia experimento com eles, queria que algum deles tivesse o efeito desejado na poção que pretendia curar ao marido. Afinal ele não queria que o marido passasse seus dias de lua cheia sofrendo sozinho. Tinha se convertido em um animago, afinal não pretendia deixar só ao marido nesses dias. Sua forma animaga era uma pantera negra. Passava as noites enrodilhado a Remus que passava lambendo reconhecendo seu marido debaixo daquela forma. Severus sorria por dentro ao ver que aquilo acalmava seu marido.

Mas naquele momento ele soube que Remus estava novamente gravido de um segundo filho dele e estava feliz com aquilo, afinal Dwight reclamava que queria ter um irmãozinho, com seus cinco anos o pequeno era a alegria da casa e estava feliz por ter seus pais juntos, lhe ensinando a cada dia mais. Dwight tinha aprendido a ler com quatro anos, escrevia as vezes em um caderno, afinal sabia que seus pais queriam que ele aprendesse as coisas do mundo com eles.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Em Londres, Sirius estava feliz, pois enfim tinha se casado com o amor de sua vida. Decidiram se mudar para longe da guerra, afinal o pequeno já estava gravido de um filho seu, e ele não queria que seu marido ficasse no meio de uma guerra que eles nem sabiam quando iria terminar, era desconcertante tudo aquilo, eles só queriam paz, mas uma maldita mulherzinha profetizou que nasceria um menino com um poder que o Lord das trevas desconhecia, desde então ele exterminava todos aqueles que nascia.

Sirius tinha se tornado padrinho do pequeno dos Potter, um menino chamado Harry. O pestinha era a alegria de seus pais.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Outubro de 1981

Um ano depois de Harry ter nascido, com um ano e três meses de vida. Naquela noite de halloween Voldemort caçou os Potter ao se inteirar que o filho deles era poderoso, afinal de contas, os pais deles eram duas pessoas que já tinha lutado com ele umas mil vezes. Nunca tinha se dado conta que o casal tinha um filho poderoso.

Sua casa em Godric Hollow foi destruída, mas o feitiço mortal que ia dirigido para o garoto se voltou para o feiticeiro. Ninguém sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido com o menino ou com Voldemort. Naquela noite Voldemort desapareceu para sempre, mas nunca se sabia se ele voltaria. O pequeno Harry tinha sumido, antes de morrer Lily tinha conseguido fazer um feitiço de que enviaria seu filho para um lugar seguro.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Na manhã seguinte ao ataque, os bruxos se perguntavam o que tinha acontecido com a família Potter, eles tinham sumido. Lily foi a única que tinha sido enterrada no cemitério de Godric Hollow. James Potter tinha ficado magoado quando tinha perdido a única mulher de sua vida. Naquela noite ao ataque, tinha estado no quartel de aurores revisando uns arquivos, quando se inteirou que sua casa era atacada por Voldemort, já era tarde demais para chegar a tempo a salvar sua esposa. Tinha chegado a ouvir o grito agoniado de sua esposa. Logo depois foi a explosão de sua casa. Assim que a casa ficou num silencio mortal, foi para lá, nunca pensou que encontraria a cama de seu filho vazia. Sua esposa jazia morta no chão do quarto.

Resolveu que era melhor enterra-la, afinal não sabia se podia fazer mais nada. E depois do enterro de sua ruiva, foi morar com Sirius. Sua casa já não era habitável. Mais consertaria aquela com o tempo. O que James não conseguia entender, é que seu filho tinha sumido e não se sabia para onde. Dumbledore quando soube do ataque aos Potter, nunca se imaginou que o menino Harry desaparecia assim.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Nos dias seguintes James ia sempre para sua casa de Godric Hollow e arrumava a bagunça que estava na casa, tinha conseguido arrumar o telhado da casa. Assim só faltava consertar as paredes dos quartos que tinha sido destruído. No caminho encontrou um papel, com a letra de Lily.

_Sabe Potter achei que fosse mais inteligente, nunca pensei que meu filho fosse ser mais poderoso que esse Lord de merda, mandei seu filho para um lugar seguro. Você encontrara-lo afinal ele tem seu sangue. Basta procurar um probleminha peludo._

James riu com aquilo. Lily tinha sido realmente inteligente em criar um feitiço que levaria seu filho para um lugar seguro, mas nunca pensou que esse lugar seguro fosse um probleminha peludo. Terminou de arrumar a casa, afinal já sabia onde encontrar seu filho e sabia que podia confiar neles. Afinal Lily tinha considerado nomear Severus como padrinho de Harry, já que ele era padrinho de Dwight.

Sirius apareceu em Godric Hollow ficou estupefato ao ver que James tinha construído tudo o que tinha sido destruído. Viu James rindo no corredor dos quartos, estranhou, afinal não se sabia onde estava o filho dele.

-Algo errado? –perguntou Sirius com a sobrancelha levantada.

-Oh não. Só rindo mesmo feliz. Sei onde encontrar meu filho. –respondeu entregando o papel de Lily para que Sirius visse.

-Sua mulher era inteligente, mas nunca pensei que ela fosse louca! –resmungou rindo, afinal sabia que Lily poderia ter feito algo como aquilo, afinal ela trabalhava no departamento de criação de feitiços e nunca se imaginou que ela tinha conseguido criar um feitiço capaz de mandar Harry para longe.

-Espero que Harry esteja bem, vou mandar uma carta daqui a pouco. –disse James terminando de limpar o chão que estava cheio de poeira.

Sirius concordou, esperava sinceramente que Harry esteja são e salvo com os amigos que moravam no EUA. Realmente esperava.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Na casa de Remus, ele tinha ficado chocado quando viu o pequeno Harry parado em sua porta de casa. Sabia que algo não cheirava bem naquele momento, e foi assim que se inteirou que Lily Evans Potter estava morta. Severus quando leu carta que recebeu de James, olhou ao marido que tentava consolar o pequeno Harry em seu colo, nunca se imaginou que Lily fosse ser capaz de um feitiço tão perigoso. Largou o café da manhã e foi para seu laboratório pegar uma poção para dor.

-Dê isso a ele, poção para dor. –disse Severus quando voltou do laboratório.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou Remus assustado.

-A guerra aconteceu. Esse menino sumiu com Voldemort para sempre. –respondeu acariciando o cabelo do menino que começava a relaxar.

-James escreveu não foi? –perguntou com cuidado.

-Sim ele disse que Lily conseguiu criar um feitiço que o transportou para cá, mas ainda não consigo entender o porquê. –respondeu franzindo o cenho.

-Sev, será que devemos voltar? –perguntou Remus duvidoso de sua proposta.

-Eu não sei, você quer voltar? –respondeu se ajoelhando em frente a Remus.

-Eu quero voltar, quero ver padrinho. –disse Dwight que estava em seu canto vendo seus pais conversarem.

-Acho que devemos voltar. –disse Remus por fim.

-Ok, escreverei uma carta a James que estamos voltando. –decidiu por fim, beijou os lábios do marido com carinho.

Severus se dirigiu para seu escritório escrever uma carta rápida para James, queria poder fazer as coisas que precisava fazer o quanto antes, afinal de contas sabia que algo não cheirava bem nessa história toda. No caminho para o laboratório conjurou caixas e foi guardando os livros das estantes dos corredores. Apesar da casa ser pequena por fora, um feitiço expandia por dentro, fazendo a se parecer como uma mansão enorme. Remus por outro lado estava alimentando as crianças, mas já tinha posto as coisas para se arrumarem na cozinha.

-Papai, o padrinho ta bem? –perguntou o pequeno Dwight terminando seu leite.

-Saberemos quando o vermos. –respondeu carinhoso com o pequeno que mais amava. Acariciou o ventre onde abrigava seu segundo filho.

Remus esperava sinceramente que seu amigo James estivesse bem, mas ele duvidava. Afinal James amava Lily desde que se conheceram e a perder assim tão de repente, qualquer um ficaria louco depois de perder aquilo que mais ama na vida, mas ele esperava que James já estivesse um pouco melhor ao se inteirar que pelo menos seu único filho ainda estava vivo e esperava que Harry pudesse curar as feridas que James pudesse ter. Ele esperava sinceramente que a guerra tivesse acabado para valer, mas sabia que não era assim.

Logo a família Lupin-Snape terminaram que arrumar a casa e voltar tudo ao normal, pois aquela casa ficava num bairro muggle e nenhum deles queria espantar alguma família que comprasse a casa. Severus se certificou de não deixar nada para trás. Assim que tudo estava pronto, empacotou tudo e guardou num dos bolsos de seu casaco. Remus olhava para todos os lados nostálgico em deixar aquela casa onde viveu por três anos. Severus olhou ao marido e entendeu o que estava acontecendo afinal também sentiria falta daquele lugar humilde.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

A família Lupin-Snape chegou em Londres três dias depois, foram no modo muggle por causa das crianças, principalmente Harry que era bem mais jovem que Dwight. Logo a família foi abordada por Sirius Black que estava no aeroporto esperando por ele, já que James não pode se encontrar com eles, por causa de uma missão que o chefe dos aurores pediu que ele fizesse. Assim que chegaram na casa que James tinha terminado de arrumar, no radio tocava uma música estrangeira que mexeu muito com James que tinha chegado ali nervoso.

Antes de voltar pra casa  
Diga pro seu coração  
Esquecer as mágoas  
Que ficaram da nossa paixão...

Quando um amor termina  
Fica fácil esquecer  
Você quer meus beijos  
E eu desejo tanto ter você...

Então não se feche  
Em outro mundo  
Prá fugir de mim  
Nossa história de amor  
Não pode terminar assim...

Sempre um dizendo  
Que o outro nunca tem razão  
E segurar no peito  
Esse medo de pedir perdão...

Quando fico em seus braços  
Me faz bem o seu perfume  
Sem você na minha vida  
Quase morro de ciúme  
De ciúme!...

Abra essa porta de uma vez  
E traz prá mim felicidade  
Joga prá fora  
Do meu peito esta saudade  
Abra essa porta de uma vez  
Prá que lembrar  
O que é passado  
Quero você aqui prá sempre  
Do meu lado...

Então não se feche  
Em outro mundo  
Prá fugir de mim  
Nossa história de amor  
Não pode terminar assim...

Sempre um dizendo  
Que o outro nunca tem razão  
E segurar no peito  
Esse medo de pedir perdão...

Quando fico em seus braços  
Me faz bem o seu perfume  
Sem você na minha vida  
Quase morro de ciúme  
De ciúme!...

Abra essa porta de uma vez  
E traz prá mim felicidade  
Joga prá fora  
Do meu peito esta saudade  
Abra essa porta de uma vez  
Prá que lembrar  
O que é passado  
Quero você aqui prá sempre  
Do meu lado...

Assim que a música terminou de tocar viu a porta da casa se abrir e por ela entrar Sirius acompanhado de Severus, Remus, Dwight e Harry, assim que viu seu filho, arrebatou do colo de Severus para poder abraçar, matar a saudade que sentia do menino.

-Meu filho! –exclamou apertando o menino no colo.

-Tudo bem Potter? –perguntou Severus confuso com o comportamento do amigo.

-Sim estou bem, só senti falta do meu anjo moreno. –respondeu beijando a testa de seu filho.

-De nada viu, seu tosco. –resmungou Remus rindo ao ver como seu amigo era feliz em ver Harry novamente em casa.

-Obrigado por me devolver meu filho, é só que ainda não consigo entender como foi que Lily conseguiu um feitiço dessa proeza. Aliás sequer consigo entender as coisas que essa mulher aprontava em seu laboratório de feitiços. –respondeu James.

-Hum. –resmungou Severus entendendo.

Então assim a família Snape foi convidada a morar naquela casa com James que dizia que não queria ficar sozinho com seu filho, disse que precisava ensinar mil e umas coisas para o filho. Severus não contestou, afinal só queria ficar com sua família, e como Remus tinha aceitado o convite e por que não? Dwight estava mega feliz em ver seu padrinho e também estava ansioso para conhecer os lugares de Londres, seu país natal.


	11. Dezessete anos depois

**Capitulo onze:**

**Dezessete anos depois**

Harry Potter estava em seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, com seu pai e padrinho protegendo ele. James era professor de defesa daquele ano. Sirius era professor de transfiguração junto com Minerva que não queria se aposentar ainda. Remus também tinha sido seu professor em seu terceiro ano. Severus Snape seu outro padrinho era professor de poções e sempre estava em Hogwarts, afinal a matéria de defesa contra as artes das trevas era um cargo amaldiçoado e James tinha decidido que queria ser o professor no último ano de seu filho, achava que só assim poderia proteger seu filho melhor e poder ensinar feitiços perigosos que só Lily sabia, afinal ela tinha escrito um livro sem fim para o pequeno Harry desde que era viva.

Dwight tinha vinte e dois anos e ainda estava em Hogwarts, afinal era o namorado de Harry, ninguém sabia que o garoto Snape era namorado de Harry, afinal não queria que ninguém soubesse enquanto a guerra ainda acontecia. Dwight sabia que Voldemort ainda não tinha morrido, tinha visto como seu namorado no passado tinha enfrentado as coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor e não tinha gostado.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Anos antes quando Dwight tinha quinze anos, e estava na mesa de gryffindor com seus amigos ele viu a seleção de Harry e viu o menino se dirigir para seu lado quando viu que tinha ficado na mesma casa que ele. Dwight esperava que no ano seguinte seu irmão menor ficasse na mesma casa que eles. E naquela noite Dwight pediu para conversar com Harry a sós, precisava se inteirar dos sentimentos do menino mais novo, estava ficando louco com os sentimentos que estava sentindo naquele momento. Foi naquela noite que Dwight pediu o pequeno Harry em namoro e pediu para ser discretos, pois tinham pessoas que não queriam que eles ficassem juntos. Naquela noite Dwight levou Harry para seu aposento de monitor, queria ficar sempre junto de seu amado menino.

Harry por outro lado não contestou, pois sabia que Dwight gostava de lhe proteger e não queria que o outro parasse as proteções. Dwight confessou que queria conhecer o corpo e alma de seu amado, os dois tinham feito amor naquela mesma noite. Dwight tinha ido com cuidado com o menino de onze anos, mas foi muito amoroso em sua primeira vez com Harry. Harry por outro lado era um menino tímido e se escondeu no peito de Dwight depois terem feito amor. Dwight protegeu seu amado menino. Desde aquele momento os dois sempre dormiam juntos no quarto de monitor de Dwight.

-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Atualmente. Mesmo não sendo mais um aluno em Hogwarts Dwight tinha ficado em Hogwarts em seu quarto de monitor. Dumbledore tinha contratado ele para um tipo diferente de monitoração de Hogwarts. Já que muitos tinham reclamado que Filch não era um bom zelador, afinal o dito zelador pedia coisas impossíveis para os alunos em detenção. Harry nunca esteve em detenção graças a Dwight que sempre protegeu seu amado menino desde o momento que ele entrou em Hogwarts.

E naquele ano Dwight e Harry decidiram que já estava na hora de contar para os pais que eles estavam num romance. Harry tinha medo, afinal seu pai James queria que o filho fosse feliz, mas não sabia que seu filho já era um menino com um casamento marcado com Dwight. Dwight por outro lado estava feliz e sempre prometia que sempre protegeria seu menino. Os dois garotos queriam acabar de uma vez por todas a guerra do mundo naquele ano. Queria que Voldemort fosse pastar que não faria o menino sair debaixo das asas de Dwight.

Harry tinha aprendido que Voldemort tinha matado sua mãe, fazendo ele ficar sozinho com seu pai, mas desde que seu pai lhe reencontrou sempre foi protegido por ele e seus padrinhos. E por outro lado aprendeu desde cedo vários feitiços que podiam matar um bruxo das trevas para sempre. Dwight foi o primeiro que ensinou as coisas a respeito do amor e amava ao mais velho e tinha aceitado se casar com ele desde que estava no primeiro ano. Os dois ficaram noivos por sete anos e naquele ano Harry esperava acabar de uma vez por todas Lord Voldemort. Dois anos atrás Voldemort foi ressuscitado por um ex amigo de Potter. James quando soube não queria acreditar, mas deixou em paz já que o mesmo se encontrava morto naquele momento.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

-Eu te amo sabia? –perguntou Harry que terminava de vestir o pijama para se deitar ao lado do noivo.

-Sim eu sei. –respondeu Dwight puxando o garoto para seu colo.

-Acha que meu pai aceitará você como meu marido? –perguntou deitado no peito de Dwight.

-Sim com certeza. Se não vamos fugir ok. –respondeu Dwight feliz.

-Tosco! –resmungou Harry rindo.

Dwight só trabalharia mais aquele em Hogwarts depois iria embora com Harry para viver suas vidas de casados. Harry estava muito feliz de ter conhecido o amor nos braços de Dwight. Naquele ano Harry esperava poder dar um jeito em Voldemort, para que pudesse descansar por um tempo, ter uma família com seu namorado. Dwight ajudava Harry estudar para as provas de NIEM. O garoto sabia que Harry iria passar com louvor nas matérias que ele mais gostava. Como Dwight estava cursando maestria em poções Harry tinha decidido que estudaria medicina junto com Dwight no futuro. Dwight estudava poções para fazer descobertas igual seu pai, não se esquecia dos desafios que seu pai Snape enfrentava toda vez que mexia com poções e sempre soube que era aquilo que queria encarar.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Numa noite James tinha visto seu filho beijando Dwight na biblioteca e não se imaginou que seu filho estaria namorando o menino pervertido do filho de Snape, mas estava feliz, afinal via como seu filho era protegido pelo garoto mais velho. Os deixou em paz e foi preparar os próximos trabalhos que daria para seus alunos do primeiro ano. O ano que tinha entrado o caçula de Sirius, um menino chamado Kyle, a mais velha estava no sexto ano, chamado Selina. Severus só tinha dois filhos, Dwight e Derek que estava no sexto ano em Slytherin, Severus quase teve um infarto, mas deixou quieto, afinal seu filho caçula manteve sua amizade com Harry e ninguém perturbava essa amizade por medo do professor ranzinza de poções. Severus tinha construído um papel para se proteger, afinal ele poderia ter sido considerado traidor do sangue, sabendo que sua mãe nos tempos de escola tinha sido uma fiel Slytherin, mas ele não tinha ligado para nada daquilo, pois tinha amado seu padrasto desde que sua mãe se casou pela segunda vez. Sempre tinha se protegido nessa mascara fria.

James tinha permanecido solteiro, afinal não queria trair a alma de Lily, mas a verdade era que tinha medo de perder mais alguém para o louco de Voldemort, ele esperaria a guerra acabar para começar a caçar mais algum tipo de romance, seus amigos não tinham ligado para nada daquilo, eles sabiam o que era perder alguém precioso. E James não deixaria que seu precioso menino de ouro perdesse essa felicidade que estava tendo com o pervertido de Dwight, pareciam que eles sempre estiveram juntos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Severus e Remus estava junto em seus aposentos, como Remus não era professor ele ficava sempre junto com seu marido, tinha medo de ficar sozinho. Já tinha sido tentado ser recrutado para as filas de Voldemort, mas no fundo sempre recusava educadamente, dizendo sempre que tinha visões melhores de um futuro brilhante e sempre escapava com vida, pois tinha matado um de seus espiões poderosos em suas filas. Voldemort nunca mais tentou algo com aquele lobisomem que sempre esquivava de suas propostas. Severus quando soube que Voldemort tinha tentado que Remus se juntasse as suas filas, resolveu protege-lo dentro do castelo particularmente em seus aposentos particulares onde vivia sua família.

Eles sempre estavam planejando um futuro para depois da guerra, eles esperavam poder sobreviver a isso para que pudesse viver em paz. Para que pudesse parar de se esconder.

-z-\\-z-z-z-z-z-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\z-z-z-z-z-\\-\z-

Os meses se passaram rapidamente e quando menos esperavam Voldemort atacou Hogwarts quando Harry estava prestando suas provas de NIEM, ele nunca se imaginou que fosse enfrentar esse ser logo assim, mas naquele momento ele queria acabar de uma vez por todas aquele réptil humano. Queria poder viver em paz sem ter aquele homem invadindo seu espaço pessoal, esperava que ele não soubesse nada sobre Dwight, não queria que o noivo fosse morto, afinal queria construir uma família com ele e com ninguém mais.

Foi naquela noite que Harry derrotou para sempre o Lord das trevas, foi naquela noite que Harry e Dwight tinha se revelado para os pais e foi naquela noite em que todos viram que o tão pequeno Harry Potter era feliz em seu relacionamento e na sua vitória pela vingança da morte de sua falecida mãe e foi naquela noite que James Potter tirou o luto, mas não foi para que todas se caíssem no amor por ele. James tinha ido feliz para seu filho o abraçou e felicitou por ser feliz em seu relacionamento com o pervertido Dwight. Severus e Remus quando soube ficou feliz que esses dois eram um casal, eles queriam que os dois garotos fossem felizes a maneira deles que afinal mereciam.

Algumas garotas não tinham gostado de saber que o garoto que matou o Lord das Trevas já era um garoto enlaçado com o filho de Severus Snape. Harry nem ligava para as garotas que queria que ele se separasse de Dwight dizendo que ele era velho para ele, mas Harry não ligava, amava a Dwight com a alma, eles tinham crescido juntos e sempre souberam que era destinado a ficar sempre juntos, que foram feitos um para o outro.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Epilogo…**

Anos mais tarde era a vez do pequeno Seth Snape-Potter ir para Hogwarts, o menino estava completamente feliz em conhecer o lar onde seus pais se declararam, e onde foi a derrota do bruxo mal. Seth adorava ouvir as histórias da guerra que seus pais, avôs enfrentaram ao longo dos anos, o garoto se orgulhava em ser filho do salvador do mundo bruxo. Só tinha passado onze anos desde que a guerra tinha passado, Seth estava feliz de ter nascido um ano depois que a guerra tinha terminado, aquilo mostrava que seus pais para valer se amavam verdadeiramente. E no ano seguinte entraria o irmão de Harry, que tinha ficado assustado quando seu pai se apaixonou por um garoto que era um garoto do último ano de Hufflepuff no mesmo ano de Harry. James tinha protegido o menino na guerra, tinha se levado o menino para longe de tudo aquilo.

James tinha se declarado ao menino assim que se viam longe daquilo tudo, ele não esperava correspondência afinal poderia ser o pai do garoto. O pequeno em questão se chamava Lewis Armstrong, era ruivo de nascença tinha olhos azuis escuros, mas se olhasse bem para os olhos se veriam um verde tão profundo. Lewis ficou envergonhado dos sentimentos que o mais lhe professavam, ele nunca sequer se imaginou que alguém poderia se apaixonar por ele, sendo que seus pais eram nascidos muggle. Que tinha frequentado Hogwarts no mesmo que James Potter. James ficou olhando o rosto do menino se tornar muito vermelho.

-Desculpe. –disse James, estava pronto para partir, sabia que não teria chance.

Lewis agarrou a túnica do mais velho e se escondeu no peito dele chorando, afinal seus colegas sempre diziam que ele não valia nada e que ninguém se apaixonaria por ele, que não tinha nada no mundo que faria ele ser feliz, mas ver o pai de Harry Potter apaixonado por ele, fez de seu mundo um mundo muito colorido e queria tentar ao menos ser feliz. James abraçou ao garoto com cuidado, queria entender porque o outro estava chorando.

-Porque chora? –perguntou esfregando as costas do menino tentando consola-lo de alguma forma.

-Meus amigos disseram que não existia ninguém para mim, por causa de meu sangue… -respondeu chorando mais ainda.

-São um bando de idiotas que não merecem ser chamado de amigos, sabe que eu não ligo para essa história de sangue puro, sangue ruim, sangue mestiço, sangue preto ou não, só me importo com que se tem em seu coração e sei que você é um bom garoto que só quer ser feliz. Acredite fiquei de luto por dezessete anos, eu também mereço uma segunda chance de ser feliz. Me apaixonei por você desde que comecei a dar aulas nesse ano. –respondeu beijando a testa do garoto em seus braços.

-Eu confesso que também me apaixonei quando começou a dar aulas. –Confessou ficando completamente vermelho.

-Vamos tentar ok, você é o primeiro homem com quem eu teria um romance e não sei nada do eles fazem…

-Também não sei. –disse Lewis interrompendo o mais velho.

-Então vamos aprender juntos. –respondeu beijando os lábios do outro com cuidado e com carinho.

Lewis correspondeu ao beijo, mas depois se escondeu completamente envergonhado. James sorriu, abraçou ao garoto com carinho, não deixaria que nada machucasse a esse pequeno anjo.

Desde então James ficou sempre por perto do garoto. Os dois se casaram depois da guerra no mesmo dia que o filho de James. Harry gostou de seu pai refazendo a vida naquele ano com um de seus colegas, achava que seu pai se casaria com alguma mulher interesseira, mas ficou feliz em saber que Lewis e seu pai tinha se apaixonado para valer, afinal não queria que seu pai fosse aproveitado como se fosse uma mercadoria, ele queria que seu pai fosse feliz. Dwight também queria que seu padrinho fosse feliz, afinal já tinha visto muito do luto no homem.

O final dos dois foram felizes. Harry teve três filhos com Dwight. Dois meninos chamado Seth e Josh e uma chamada Lily em homenagem a sua falecida mãe que não pode conhecer pessoalmente, mas a amava com loucura por ela ter lhe dado uma chance de conhecer o amor nos braços de Dwight. Os filhos de James com Lewis consistiam em quatro meninos e duas meninas. Os meninos se chamavam Robert, Gregory, James Jr. e William, as meninas tinham os nomes de Suzanne e Jamie, o mais velho era Robert que entraria em Hogwarts depois de seu sobrinho mais velho.

E assim foi o final feliz da família Potter.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Severus e Remus depois da guerra tiveram mais um filho chamado de Pollux, Remus dizia que a constelação sempre esteve acompanhada de seus dias de transformação e o menino em questão tinha herdado a licantropia do pai, mas a transformação do menino era completamente diferente, ele podia transformar em lobisomem quando lhe desse vontade e o menino sempre preferia fazer companhia com seus pais, afinal queria aprender a ser um bom menino. Severus quando soube que seu filho tinha herdado a licantropia de Remus, ficou assustado e sempre ficava com ele nas noites de lua cheia, mas o menino nunca se transformou. Pollux então um dia lhe disse que ele era um lobisomem diferente que seu papi, mas estava orgulhoso de ser filho deles.

Pollux Snape entrou em Hogwarts no mesmo ano que seu sobrinho e estava feliz em ser um amigo para o menino, mesmo que caíssem em casas diferentes, eles ainda eram família acima de tudo.

E assim foi o final feliz da família Snape.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Sirius Black teve dois filhos com seu marido, os dois meninos eram gêmeos completamente idênticos, ninguém nunca conseguiria saber quem era quem, Sirius nunca admitiria como ele sabia, afinal queria que as meninas ou meninos ficassem loucos com eles. E o que dizer dos nomes dos dois pestes, Josh e Joshua, os dois era a cópia perfeita de Sirius Black a única coisa que mudava era o tom de seus olhos que tinha sido uma mistura dos olhos de seus dois pais, castanho-azulado.

Sirius estava feliz que seus gêmeos tinham caído em gryffindor assim como ele e seu marido. Os dois meninos eram mais velhos que os filhos dos Potter e Snape. Sirius não estava presente na batalha final, afinal estava dentro de um hospital vendo seus gêmeos nascendo e só apareceu para seus amigos depois que se inteirou que a guerra foi vencida pelo famoso menino Harry, que depois daquilo tinha fugido com Dwight onde foi descansar para que pudesse se casar com ele mais tarde. Sirius tinha ficado feliz em ver que o menino tinha ficado feliz em ter sua vingança concluída. Ele queria que seu afilhado fosse feliz, mesmo que fosse com o pervertido mais velho de Snape.

E assim foi o final feliz da família Black


End file.
